Heels and Highrises
by mont-blank
Summary: Modern AU fic in which Charles is a successful hotelier and Elsie a renowned fashion designer. Other Characters of course show up around them, some perhaps in unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters and intend no copyright infringement**

**(thank you, Mr. Fellowes for such wonderful characters).**

Elsie waited impatiently for the lift to reach the top floor of her line's humble headquarters. Her vintage crocodile Prada swung on her arm as she checked her watch. She was late. "What a day to be late" she thought just then the doors opened on the elegant anteroom of her main floor. She was greeted by the sight of gleaming wood floors, smooth white walls, and the sound of Ethel's assertive voice "Good morning, Elsie".

"Good morning, Ethel. Any calls worth hearing about?"

"Mr. Carson's assistant, Gwen phoned, she said they'll be late. Mr. Cason's return flight was apparently delayed. She asked if we could move the meeting to after lunch, I told her one o'clock was fine but you'd only have an hour to talk."

"Good girl" she didn't like seeming too free.

"She said that was fine and apologized on behalf of Mr. Carson"

"Very good, Ethel. Is that all?"

"That's all, ma'am."

"And Tom's here I assume"

"In your office"

"Great, thanks"

She walked around the partial wall that separated the reception area from the bright, airy work room, straight through the work room and into her rather sizeable office with out greeting anyone else.

Tom was her personal assistant and the best one on the planet. Tom was a young, beautiful, Irish flirt who had too much nerve for his own good, but Tom got things done so Elsie let him stick around and honestly she'd become quite fond of him. It was good to have an assistant who wasn't scared of you but did the job well anyway.

Her main concern at the moment was that Tom would have the coffee. She needed to see Tom.

Tom was of course in her office already. He smiled smugly as he handed her the latte which it appeared he'd been waiting by the door to give her.

"Good god you haven't been standing there the whole time have you?"

His smile remained intact

"I heard you coming. You're wearing my favorite Manolos"

"Oh shut up." She wouldn't have the patience for Tom's impropriety until she'd had at least half of her latte.

"You'll have heard about Mr. Carson's delay" he said in a more businesslike tone.

"Yes and I won't pretend- not to you anyway- that I'm not relieved. I am nowhere near awake enough to negotiate with that man"

"Are you sure it's the negotiating that's got you worried?"

She glared at him.

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"It's alright to have a little crush, Miss Hughes. Mr Carson is a very attractive man…for his age" *Here we go* she thought "Personally I see you with someone younger-"

"That's quite enough, Tom. At least until I've had another cup" She cut him off and sat down behind her large glass top desk. He smirked and handed her the presentation binder, anticipating her desire to double check it yet again.

"It's still perfect. I promise." He declared in a reprimanding tone.

"We'll see"

She sipped her latte and once again contemplated the pros and cons of firing him only to decide yet again that he was quite irreplaceable. Once she had finished her coffee she started thumbing through the presentation she and Tom had assembled for Mr. Carson double checking for about the hundredth time that she was presenting exactly the right designs to make him absolutely certain that he wanted one of her shops on the ground floor of what would be his flagship hotel in the U.S. Elsie had done very well making a name for herself in Britain, Spain and France and now it was time to expand west.

She had been acquainted with Charles for about thirty years now. They met when she was in her twenties and working as a maid in a hotel to pay her way through school. He didn't own anything back then, he was a manager at that same hotel and a very strict manager at that. Strict with everyone else anyway. Elsie had been quite intimidated by him from the start, she'd heard talk amongst the staff about the irritable Mr. Carson and his absolute love of rules and propriety. But Elsie had always kept her head down and done her job well and as a result she found him to be rather agreeable. He was never exactly warm toward her but her requests for time off were never denied, and she had plenty of those because of school and her weekends going home to visit Joe. Because of Mr. Carson's chilly, businesslike demeanor she had been very surprised that when she handed in her notice he asked if she would please keep in touch and he looked… and sounded like he meant it.

She had developed a bit of a crush on him in her time working under him so she did as he requested and sent him a letter once she had gotten settled in her next job. They wrote back and forth for a few years until she moved back to London and she asked him to meet for dinner so they could talk in person. They had both become very busy very quickly and it got harder and harder for them to find the time to meet. Since then they had seen each other once every few years and caught up on the major events of each other's lives in a light and friendly manner. These meetings had become a sort of tradition and led to a friendship she found that she valued more than she cared to admit.

This friendship was the reason she was terrified to do business with him. She knew his attitude and his reputation when it came to business and it was none too friendly. Two months ago at their last meet-up she had told him that she wanted to open a shop in New York. He told her then that there was an available space on the first floor of the building he'd just bought for his new hotel in Manhattan but that he'd had several good offers and he would have to see a business model from her. Perhaps partly because she was too concerned he might see it as cowardice for her to withdraw, she agreed and they made plans to meet formally about the matter after fashion week as there was no way in hell she could do it before then. Now fashion week had come and gone and Elsie had a temporary lull in the madness of the fashion world in which to create the best possible image of her line to present to Charles.

It was 11:00 by the time Charles got off of the plane that was supposed to have touched down at 7:00. He hated this. He hated when things did not go according to plan and this particular hitch in the plan made him look most unprofessional. Not only that, which was bad enough, but it would make him look so in front of Elsie Hughes, one of the people he respected most in this world. He had watched Elsie metamorphose from a farmer's daughter working as a hotel maid to one of Britain's most successful women. He knew that Elsie of all people would be very understanding about something like this, especially when it was obviously outside of his control but he still hated it. He hated things which where outside of his control.

He collected his bag and went out to meet Gwen at the car.

"Did you have a good flight, sir?" She asked cheerfully. Charles gave her a look that told her how stupid that question was.

"Right. No then. Well we'd best be on our way if you're to get cleaned up before your meeting."

He handed his suitcase to his driver and got in the back seat followed by Gwen who had in her loveable efficiency already begun giving a quick briefing on what he missed during his week in Paris. He found himself only half listening to Gwen, he had been this way all week. He reprimanded himself for it constantly but he just couldn't stop thinking about Elisabeth Hughes. Her smile, her voice, things she might say or do when they met in her office. Of course this whole meeting was a sham, he knew he wanted her store in his building regardless of how the presentation went, but her needed to keep up appearances. The truth was he had been looking for a reason to see more of her for quite a while now. Ever since he and Isobel divorced and he was finally free to admit his feelings for Elsie he had wanted to be closer to her. If he was completely honest he'd admit that he had wanted to be closer to her from the first time he saw her, but he was not a free man then, he had only just asked for Isobel's hand when Elsie walked into his life.

He could still remember the way she looked in her black and grey maid's uniform cut slightly above the knee. He wondered what she would look like in that uniform today … *stop it, old man , this is no time for that. This is about business. And if she knew your real motivations there's a good chance she might not even want to do that with you*.

It was one o'colck on the dot when Elsie heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Ethel poking her head in. "Mr. Carson has just arrived. He's in the conference room" Elsie felt an icy hot tingle behind her belly button, the sensation she always associated with him.

Waiting for Elsie in her conference room he sipped the coffee Ethel had poured him. He chuckled to himself. The whole place looked like her. The dark reddish wood of the floor, the elegant floral arrangement in the center of the table and the delicate china from which he sipped a dark brew of delightful earthy coffee. He heard the door open behind him so he turned and set down his cup.

There he was, as handsome and intimidating as always. It felt very strange seeing his large masculine frame in this room where she usually dealt with women and rather effeminate men. She liked the way he looked in here. "Elsie Hughes!" he boomed and reached out to pull her into a friendly hug.

"Charles Carson. It's been too long already." She said as she extended her arms toward him. She felt heavenly against his body and she smelled just as delectable as he remembered. He forced his arms to let her go after barely a second. It was almost painful.

"I'm so sorry about the delay, The weather in Paris was despicable this morning."

"So I heard. I' glad you made it home at all."

"Likewise. Elsie, I must admit, your store downstairs had me very excited to see what you've got to show me"

"Well I'm very excited to show it to you. I think you'll find that you and I are a better fit than you might have thought" He only noticed that Ethel had followed her into the room when Elsie turned to retrieve a binder from her.

"Shall we?" She gestured toward the table and went to sit down. He crossed the distance in a single stride and pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him and rewarded him with an excellent smile. His stomach tingled *butterflies. You are too old for butterflies*. He sat in the chair next to hers.

"So is it just you then?" she asked, smile intact.

"Just me I'm afraid. Didn't think I needed a panel of advisors to tell me whether I like your clothes" seeing that she didn't quite know how to take that he added "which I already know I like"

"You sound as if you've made your mind up already, Mr. Carson" she noted smugly.

"Well I know I like what you make, but it's your job today to convince me it'll look good in my hotel"

"And that it will"

They reviewed the contents of the binder and answered all of each other's questions, and before long they found that they were no longer discussing business but chatting away like the old friends they were.

Before they knew it an hour had passed and there was a knock at the door.

The person who came through it was not at all who either had been expecting.

Elsie was quite surprised to see even a spoiled brat like Mary Crawley be so bold as to interrupt one of her meetings. And surprised again to see her beaming at the man next to her and more surprised still to hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"Uncle Charlie!"

"My darling girl! What are you doing here?" He said as his massive body rose from his chair and wrapped its arms around the little slip of a girl. *Uncle Charlie?* Elsie thought. *What the hell have I missed?*

"I thought I'd show up a bit early for my photo shoot and when Tom told me Elsie was in here with you I couldn't help myself, I had to come see you."

"And I'm very glad you did!" He held her at arms length and looked at her lovingly "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Oh stop" *don't feign modesty girl, it doesn't suit you* thought Elsie. She stood up and waited to be noticed and clued in.

Charles seemed to notice her confusion.

"Mary's father is Isobel's cousin, Robert" he explained.

"Well that does explain it. How did I miss all that?"

"I suppose it never would have come up between us" conceded Mary "and I had no idea you two were going into business together."

"I could say the same to you" Charles interjected "You promised to keep in touch, young lady, and I've heard scarcely a word from you"

"Well you can blame Elsie for that " Mary said with a smile "She's been keeping me plenty busy"

"Now don't lie to me, young lady, I hear you've been keeping plenty busy all on your own. What about this Napier boy?"

"Oh" she sighed an exasperated sigh "Him. Yeah he's not gonna work out."

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that. His doing or yours?"

"Mine I'm afraid. But we'll talk about all that later, I'm terribly rude. *picked up on it have you?* Elsie thought but kept a smile on her face. Mary turned her attention toward Elsie now "I hope you don't fire me over this I just couldn't believe it" She said sounding very rightly confident that Elsie had no intention of firing her. Quite the contrary, if it meant a further connection to Charles she would keep Mary around as long as she had to.

"As if you believed I'd fire you" scoffed Elsie playfully "you know your contract says I have to put up with you for another year"

"God how I love contracts" Mary said with a laugh "The only way I can get anybody to put up with my antics is to get them to agree to it before they know what they've gotten themselves into" Everyone chuckled at that, each of them there was a certain amount of truth to it. Charles still had his arm around Mary's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze which made her smile and look like a child. Elsie was amazed that Charles had this kind of connection with her. She began to think she could have misjudged Mary Crawley and brushed her off as a spoiled nitwit a bit too soon.

"Well since you're here now and Charles and I have I believe discussed everything we needed to discuss" She looked at him for confirmation. Mary, too looked at him.

"I'd say so"

"And what is it? If I'm allowed to know"

"Of course you are. I'm thinking I'd like to put one of Elsie's stores in my new building"

"Well of course you will" said Mary in a very matter of fact way "I'm the new face of her brand. Isn't it what you always wanted? An excuse to hang up giant pictures of me everywhere?" once again everyone chuckled and Charles pulled her in and kissed her forehead. Seeing him like this was making that tingling in Elsie's stomach more distracting.

"Well since you're here, Mary, why don't we get started?"

"Yes, by all means, I want to see you in action." Charles agreed.

"Oh dear, action isn't quite the word for it. But yes I'm quite ready for hair and makeup" she said gesturing to her unnoticeably unmade-up face.

They all walked toward the elevator together and Elsie noticed an odd sight when they approached the reception desk. Tom was sitting behind it and she gave him a looked that asked "why?" Charles and Mary had failed to notice and continued chatting in front of the lift.

"Ethel had to run." She again gave me the look.

"Daycare called. Charlie wasn't feeling well"

"Oh no, did she say what?"

"No, she was in a bit of a hurry"

Elsie ceased her questioning but remained worried. She'd have to call Ethel once she got downstairs.

Charles was surprised by the change in atmosphere between the third floor and the second: down here there were fewer windows and the floors were concrete instead of wood. He gathered that this served as the company's main photo studio and at least in some part a storage area. Mary was greeted warmly and led away by a plain looking blonde who spoke in a Swedish accent. Beside him Elsie's phone rung.

"I'm sorry , I've got to take this" She apologized and walked away a few feet to take the call. He could hear her saying things like "glad it's nothing serious" and "of course, Tom can handle it" and finally "well he does a lot of things that aren't in his job description doesn't he". Her amused tone in that last statement worried him slightly. Surely she wasn't involved with her assistant! He was half her age for god's sake. No, not his Elsie, she wouldn't do anything so unprofessional. His Elsie… why did he think that… she wasn't his at all was she? No, not yet.

End: Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

That assistant of hers was young and very handsome but Charles was certain that if she shared anything with him it must be mostly physical. Upon having that thought he couldn't help but eye his reflection in on one of the many large mirrors in the room _*not a bad looking man. Certainly more in the middle than that boy has, but taller, there's no doubt about that* _He figured he didn't want to be caught sizing himself up like one of Elsie's models so he turned his attention toward the nearest clothing rack. Here were real life incarnations of some of the pieces Elsie had shown him pictures of upstairs. He picked up the nearest dress and examined the detail. Her craftsmanship was immaculate and her attention to detail on every embellishment was quite impressive. No, he would have to do no justifying when it came to this decision; her line was exactly the kind of thing he wanted associated with his hotels. Her designs were just like her: dignified, elegant, and rife with unassuming beauty.

He felt her by his side before he heard her. "What do you think of the real thing?" he could hear the smile in her voice as she could no doubt see the admiration on his face. He smiled at the way her very Scottish R's rolled off her tongue. He'd been listening to her talk for the past hour but the sound was still so lovely. "I think it's even lovelier in person. I mean it, Elsie, your attention to detail is exquisite".

"Charles Carson, you certainly know how to give a compliment."

He eyed her in a jokingly smug fashion and spoke in a mock seductive tone "One of my many talents". She batted his arm and laughed_. *Successfully flirting. We're on the right track*_ he thought triumphantly.

"Elsie, what do you think about her makeup?" called the plain looking blonde who had been dabbing little brushes across Mary's face. Elsie walked over to inspect Mary and Charles took the opportunity to inspect Elsie. Finally allowing himself to drink in the image of her his eyes swept over everything from her dark hair (twisted into an elegant but casual bun) to her grey silk button up top and black pencil skirt to her shapely calves and those very Elsie looking shoes. An image of her much younger and in her maid's uniform flashed through his mind. She bent slightly over the makeup table, which caused the fabric of her skirt to hug her bottom. That delicious image was enough to drive out all others. He continued to watch as she selected a pencil of some kind and handed it to the blonde to be applied to Mary. He finally looked at Mary's reflection in the vanity mirror and realized he'd been caught. Mary had been watching him and smirking. _*Oh wonderful, Charles. Well done*_ he thought sarcastically. She let out a small giggle at his sudden look of guilt. Thankfully neither of the other women asked her what was so funny.

Mary was all made up now and walked gracefully past Charles on her way into the dressing area. She whispered something to him as she passed which Elsie could not hear. She wished she'd been closer because whatever it was put a sheepish grin on Charles' face. Elsie beckoned Charles to join her as she walked over to a pair of wooden folding chairs in front of the white backdrop where Mary would pose. Gene, the photographer was luckily as early as Mary was so there would be no need for anyone to wait around.

Once Mary was in her first outfit and in front of the camera it became obvious just how right her chosen career path was for her. She was an absolute natural. Gene had only to give her the slightest instruction to coax her into the perfect pose. Mary's iPod had been plugged in to the room's audio system to provide music during the shoot. Elsie was surprised to find herself identifying with the lyrics of the first song "_Why can't you want me like the other boys do. They stare at me while I crave you… I walked into the room dripping in gold… a wave of heads did turn or so I've been told… my heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled". _Suddenly feeling silly for relating so much to a very Mary Crawley kind of sentiment she was a bit self-conscious. She bit her bottom lip and stole a sideways glance at Charles. He seemed to have noticed her slight movement and looked over at her. "You've chosen brilliantly" he gushed "tell me. What brought you and Mary together?"

"Well when one hears that a socialite gone supermodel favors her brand and happens to be available she does her best to snag her before someone else gets a chance"

"Then Mary has excellent taste as well" The way he was smiling at her caused that icy hot tingle to return to her stomach and spread to the bottoms of her feet. She desperately hoped that he couldn't see the effect his proximity was having on her.

3:56 pm

About two hours had passed and Charles was finding himself ecstatic to be there. Whenever Elsie wasn't paying attention (taking a phone call or signing some document or other) Mary would make a funny face at him. Gene was being a good sport about the whole thing, laughing and snapping shots of all of them. Gene appeared to be suddenly struck with an idea and turned to locate Elsie "Elsie, love, come here" he beckoned in his just-slightly-too-high-for-a-grown-man voice and pulled up one of the wooden chairs "Sit here. Now, Mary stand here" here instructed.

Elsie looked skeptical.

"Gene, you aren't planning to photograph me dressed for work next to a perfectly made up model are you?" Gene looked at her blankly.

"Yes."

"Ah," she sighed, "I thought you might be" she said sounding ready to shoot him down "Are you sure you've thought this through?"

"No, not at all, now bring yourself over here and sit down" he said in a surprisingly authoritative tone. She complied.

She sat with impeccable posture and put her hands on her knees. Gene gave Mary a vague signal from which Charles could draw no meaning but Mary seemed to understand perfectly. She very quickly leaned over, lightly rested her left elbow on Elsie's right shoulder, rested her face on her left hand, made a tired face and let her other arm fall limp as if she were exhausted. Charles couldn't hold in his laughter at the sight of Mary's pose and Elsie's unhappy expression, which was directed at Gene.

After that Gene had them do a few different poses together before he released Elsie and she went back to giving the orders.

Just this morning his day had seemed to have the potential to be completely wretched and now he was laughing and having a wonderful time with the two people he loved most in the world. For Charles moments like this came with a deep joy and a deep sadness. He knew that this particular day was the best he'd had since his marriage had begun to fall apart five years ago and he also knew that soon it would end and he wouldn't hear from Mary, the closest thing he had to a daughter again for at least a few months and that he wouldn't get to see nearly enough of Elsie even in their joint business venture. This day was one of those rare and magical occurrences that could never be duplicated. He would do his best to enjoy every single second with these two.

He loved watching Mary and Elsie get along so well. He was still getting used to seeing them in the same room. Charles was swelling with pride, Mary had grown up so well, she was so graceful and beautiful. In her he saw the elegance of a true lady. She and Elsie were really in their element. They were thriving. Elsie was so focused. She was standing off to the side of the white tarp at the moment, she had one arm folded over her torso and the other resting over it with her hand brought up to her chin gazing intently at Mary and giving the occasional instruction or suggestion to her or Gene.

Charles saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over at the boy he'd seen behind the reception desk on the way down. Tom was standing with his arms folded watching what at first appeared to be the shoot. Charles followed his gaze to learn that it was less the shoot and more Elsie that captured the boy's attention. The expression on his face was one of pure lust. This ruffled Charles' feathers a bit. _*No sense of decency*_ he thought angrily _*judging by the look on his face you'd think she was a steak*. _When the boy spoke it only made Charles more indignant but in true Charles Carson fashion his face showed nothing.

"Elsie" he called to his boss.

_*Elsie?*_ Charles thought _*He calls her by her given name! Even at work?*_ Now Charles was beginning to think maybe there was something to his earlier suspicions. Elsie looked up at the sound of her name and followed Tom who jerked his head back toward the dressing area. Charles couldn't believe the boy's audacity, to be so, for want of a better word, casual with his employer, it was disrespectful and it was having a very negative effect on Charles' wonderful day. He eyed them from across the room while they spoke.

Tom leaned in far too close to say whatever it was he had to say to Elsie who seemed to regard this as normal behavior. They spoke for a moment longer before Tom put his hand on Elsie's elbow and leaned closer still to whisper in her ear. Elsie's reaction more than anything caused Charles' heart to feel as if it were sinking right out of his chest cavity toward somewhere in the region of his stomach. She laughed out loud and lightly pushed on his chest to shoo him. The boy walked away with a smug smile and a quick glance in Charles' direction. There was no doubt now in Charles' mind that she had some kind of affair going with that boy. If he had heard it from anyone else and not seen it for himself he would never have believed that of his Elsie _*you really must stop calling her that*_ he thought to himself in defeat _*she's clearly not yours*._ Upon hearing those words in his own mind he was suddenly dumbstruck by his own weakness. How could he even consider giving up on her? Letting her go without a fight? Never. Certainly not into the arms of that boy! No. She would be his. Charles would make her see that whatever that Tom had to offer he could certainly give her and then some, and in far superior style.

Elsie couldn't believe Tom's audacity. He'd actually had the nerve to say that out loud! He could be so funny sometimes but she internally reprimanded herself for letting him get away with that kind of impropriety. His exact words were "I wish I'd thought to tell you this before your meeting but if you get nervous remember the old tactic, just picture Mr. Carson naked". The comment shocked her so much she had laughed out loud and banished him from the second floor for the rest of the day.

Elsie took a second to compose herself before she walked back toward both the photo shoot and Charles. As she approached him he got up from his chair and stood at his full height. Elsie couldn't get Tom's comment out of her head and like it had been released from a slingshot the image of Charles standing before her naked, all glorious six feet two inches of him standing in front of her wearing nothing but the seductive smile which was currently on his face shot into her mind and made her unsteady on her heels. She felt her ankles go weak and knew she was going to fall. Charles reached out to catch her. One of his strong arms wrapped around her back, his fingers pressed into her ribcage, his chest pressed against her, and his eyes locked onto hers. That icy-hot tingle flared up across her whole body and failed to dissipate between her thighs. "I don't know why you girls wear those damn shoes" he said with a smile and helped her back to standing on her own two feet.

"They're quite worth the risk, uncle Charlie, I assure you" called a cheeky Mary from in front of the camera. Elsie felt like such a fool. She hardly knew how to explain herself. Luckily her stomach rumbled and gave her an excuse (well it gave Charles an explanation anyway).

"There it is. I hope you didn't skip lunch because of my tardiness"

She hadn't realized until that moment that she actually had skipped lunch.

"No, just got distracted I suppose." She explained.

"Well do you think we could put a hold on the rest of these pictures and allow me to take you both out to tea before you fall faint?" It was Mary who responded first.

"Oh yes please! I'm famished" she exclaimed with one hand on her concave torso.

"Well I suppose that's the majority vote" Elsie conceded "Where will you take us, Charles?"

Again Mary chimed in " May I make a suggestion?"

"By all means do" Charles responded

"I haven't been to your rooftop café in ages and I'm dying for some of those orange lavender biscuits."

"Is that alright with you, Elsie?"

"Of course it is" It was where they had met for their dinners every time they'd had once since the café opened. She certainly didn't mind going there with him again.

"Just let me get my handbag," she added.

Mary went to change back into her own clothes and was out again before Elsie got back. Charles figured someone probably needed her to look over something while she was in the workroom. He tried to keep the image of Tom's hands on Elsie out of his mind but it wasn't entirely working. _*It's absurd to think she'd be up there cavorting while everyone's around and we're waiting on her. Stop being paranoid* _

Mary looked up at him and broke into a small giggle. He looked at her inquiringly.

"You've got quite a crush on her. I've never seen you like this"

He felt a bit bashful; he didn't quite know how to discuss his own personal life with Mary. "I think I wouldn't use the word crush" was all he could think to say.

"Alright so, more than a crush?" she asked a little more seriously.

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it again for at that moment the elevator doors opened revealing the woman in question.

"Don't think I've let this go" Mary whispered while they walked toward Elsie.

They sat in an overlarge private tent at the café atop Charles' hotel guarded from the chilly October air by two patio heaters. Elsie had gotten used to eating well and even being pampered in her adult life but every time she was with Charles her expectations were surpassed. Nobody else she knew could make tea and sandwiches seem so special. She had been very impressed with the food and the tea (especially those biscuits Mary loved, orange and lavender biscuits with peach jam in the center). They each sat on very large and cushiony chairs, Mary with her shoes off and her legs folded under her while she leaned against the arm of the chair to talk to Elsie and expand on the history between herself and Charles in her usual nonchalant style. "…well we all liked old Reginald well enough and I'm not saying anybody was Happy to see him go, I'm just saying… well for example Uncle Reginald wouldn't have cared a fig about my photo shoot" she smiled at Charles who reciprocated warmly "things just… got a little less dreary when Isobel started bringing Charles around" she turned her head toward Charles and addressed him now "Christmas is terrible again by the way. I can hardly bring myself to go home for it"

"Oh I'm sure it's not as bad as all that" countered Charles.

"It's easy to say things aren't so bad when you haven't got to hear Edith and that ridiculous fiancé of hers talking about the moral pros and cons of modern farming for hours on end".

"Is she really going to marry Lord Strallan?"

"Oh yes. And it's his own fault. He's the one who made mistake of calling her lovely. He should have known then and there he was signing his life away"

Elsie had been taking a sip of her tea and choked slightly when both she and Charles laughed guiltily at Edith's expense. Charles handed Elsie a napkin and looked at her with an expression she wasn't quite sure she understood.

Charles had to fight the desire to take hold of Elsie's chin and taste the bit of her tea that had splashed onto it. Instead of indulging he handed her a napkin.

Mary was beginning to seem like a nice enough girl but she was she a bit too selfish and cynical for Elsie's taste. Elsie thought she'd rather like to hear about the ethics of modern farming and that perhaps Mary was being too hard on her sister _*We can't all have our pick of the men we'd like* _she lamented while she dabbed at her chin.


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Chapter 3.

Elsie and Gene were still poring over the pictures from Monday's shoot trying to further narrow down their options. Mary's campaign was shaping up to be superb. Charles' words kept running through Elsie's mind, _"You've chosen brilliantly". _He was right. Mary Crawley emanated everything Elsie's line was about (in pictures anyway). She was beautiful, elegant, and clean cut with a hint of rebellion. Elsie wanted women to feel lovelier and more interesting when they wore her clothes and that was exactly what Mary was promising them. Elsie just hoped to God that Mary kept herself out of trouble _*that girl always looks like she's on the verge of a scandal*_ she thought to herself.

Tom knocked on the conference room door and interrupted her fretting "Cecily sent over your dress for the benefit, it's in your office"

"Oh good. Gene, you don't mind if we take lunch now do you?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he sighed "My eyes need a break before I can carry on making any proper decisions."

Back in her office she unzipped the garment bag that held her custom made dress while Tom ordered them some lunch. The deep crimson cocktail dress was gorgeous on the hanger and she found herself rather excited to try it on so she headed to her private restroom to do just that. After a moment Tom knocked on the door "Let's see it then" came his muffled voice. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't let it go until he actually did see her in the dress. _*No point in drawing it out*_ She opened the door and reentered her office. She stood with her hands by her sides while Tom took his time looking her over, she thought it should have made her more uncomfortable than it actually did but she knew he was harmless so she didn't really pay attention to things like this, this was how she and Tom worked, impropriety and efficiency. As long as he stayed sensible of their boundaries they'd be fine.

Tom couldn't help himself. Staring was the only option. The cocktail dress she had ordered was exquisite, it was tailored flawlessly to the curves of her hips and legs, and the draped top that showed off her collarbones and shoulders was exquisitely sexy. The sight of her hips in that dress made his hands feel distressingly empty. He wondered to himself, not for the first time, what the skin just below her collarbones would feel like against his lips. "You look nice" was the first appropriate thought that came to his mind.

"Thank you, Tom. Although after all that gawking I'm a bit underwhelmed I must say."

Why did she insist on teasing him? She had to know he was holding back. He knew that he could never have her and she knew that he knew it. He felt oddly bold and decided to get immediate payback for her teasing and hoped it wouldn't get him sacked. He took a step forward and grabbed her around the waist with both hands, pulling her to him so that their bodies nearly touched. The look of surprise on her face was worth a million pounds, but, Tom found the feel of her in his hands was something absolutely priceless. This was a bad idea. He instantly regretted his actions yet he didn't know if he would ever have the will to let go. "You look absolutely ravishing, Ms. Hughes" He declared while making full eye contact. He then released her waist and took a step back. _*You idiot. You moron. Say something to make it better* _"And you really should consider making Mr. Carson your plus one. You know Sarah O'Brien will have no problem with you bringing along a hotel mogul at the last minute." _*That's it? She's going to sack you* _Her response came in a quiet and very harsh tone.

"Tom, I think it best you take your lunch in the kitchen."

_*Oh dear lord, I've finally done it. I've gone too far. I'm definitely getting sacked* _He stayed outwardly cool "Alright. If you think that's best".

"I do".

Elsie stood rigid even after Tom had left. She knew the boy had nerve but this was pressing the absolute boundary of her patience. She had let him become far too comfortable with her. She had been working under the assumption that he knew when and where to stop. She hated this. _*Tom, Oh Tom why are you such an idiot?*_ she slumped with her face buried in her hands _*I can't let this slide. I can't let him think this is all right. But I can't lose an assistant like him. Even the best take months to train properly. Oh Tom why do you insist on pushing me?*. _The boy was still a genius.The thought of inviting Charles to Sarah's benefit dinner was inspired. She felt like an idiot for not thinking of it herself. _*Oh no* _she thought with vague disgust when she realized that the lingering sensation of a man's hands on her waist combined with the thought of dancing with Charles was making her go slightly misty. Really the only problem with this picture was the owner of the particular hands in question.

Two days had passed since the wonderful photo shoot and Charles sat alone in his office contemplating how he could most smoothly arrange to meet with Elsie again. He wasn't sure if trying to arrange something strictly personal was exactly wise at this point. He knew he couldn't fully contain his feelings for her anymore, not now when he knew about Tom. Thinking of all the privileges Tom had with Elsie and knowing that he could never really appreciate them was more than upsetting. It was depressing to think of letting Elsie fall into the arms of another man yet again but the thought of surrendering her to a boy who looked at her like she was something to eat was completely unacceptable. He wished he could find a balance between the two sides of their current relationship but it seemed impossible. He needed something like their afternoon tea but without Mary. As much as he loved her he was finding that her presence tended to get in the way of his efforts toward Elsie.

The ringing of his office phone tore harshly through the dreamy air around him. When he picked it up he heard Gwen's voice

"Mr. Carson I have Elsie Hughes on the phone would you like me to transfer her?" His heart leapt in his chest.

"Yes, Gwen, by all means" The line went silent, then a click, then the slightest sound of breathing. "Elsie?"

"Charles! I'm glad I caught you. How have you been?"

"I've been very well, Elsie, and yourself?"

"Oh I've been fine, but listen, Charles I have a bit of a favor to ask"

"A favor? It's only been two days how could you have gotten into trouble already?" he chuckled. She chuckled a little too on the other end.

"Well honestly I've known about it for quite some time but it's only just occurred to me that you might be able to help"

"And what is it you might need my help with?"

"There's a dinner I've been invited to on Friday, it's a fundraiser for a local charity but I'm afraid it's going to be unbearable on my own. I've never really been one for hobnobbing and I wonder if you might consider joining me."

"Your host won't mind me tagging along?" he asked

"Sarah has been insistent that I bring a date so I don't think she'll mind"

"This isn't Sarah O'Brien is it?"

"I didn't know you were acquainted with miss O'Brien."

"Oh yes, we met at a similar event a few years back. One doesn't forget a _*pushy, obnoxious*_ woman like Sarah O'Brien"

"Ah, I see. Does that mean you'll go with me?"

"Of course. I'd be glad to."

She and Charles hashed out the details of when and where they should meet before they hung up (he would come for her at seven thirty and they'd go together).

Elsie felt deflated. _*"One doesn't forget a woman like Sarah O'Brien?" I hadn't thought Charles would find such a pushy woman attractive*. _It would be a long wait until Friday with all of this weighing on her mind. She decided to clear up at least one matter and suspend Tom the rest of the week so he could sweat it out at home. That would probably be the extent of his punishment. In the end she knew it was in part her fault for letting him continue to push her boundaries. She just didn't want the easiness between them to go away if it could be helped. She sat back in her chair and let out a sigh _*these men will be the death of me*._

Friday.

Elsie stood in front of her vanity in her knickers playing with different hairstyles.

She twisted it up in a bun and decided against it _*too everyday*._ She ran her fingers through it and looked at herself from a different angle while she contemplated wearing it down _*no, not with this particular dress*._ She stood just staring at herself for a moment while she tried to determine what style would be best for her hair. While standing there she started to rethink her choice of underwear, it wasn't that she expected Charles to see it but she felt like she ought to wear something a bit more fun than a plain nude colored set. *A little something special to commemorate the occasion* she thought. So she went to her dresser and pulled out her blue vintage lace la perla strapless bra and matching panties. She shed her nude strapless and replaced it with the blue one, then did the same with the bottoms. She walked back over to the vanity and took another look at herself. She felt instantly more confident, her blue underwear brought out her blue eyes wonderfully _*pity no one but me will appreciate that*_. After a few more experiments she decided to wear her hair in a French twist.

Charles' car pulled up to Elsie's townhouse in Kensington at seven twenty eight. He rang the doorbell and waited in what he hoped was a dignified manner, he felt like a nervous schoolboy going on his first date. It didn't take long for her to open the door. Upon seeing her he was quite speechless, she was gorgeous as usual, but the way she looked in red… and the way the dress hung on her elegant figure… and that smile _*Oh lord, that smile*. _

"Perfectly punctual as always, Charles" She said happily. He smiled a shy smile.

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me get my coat. Would you like to step in for a moment while I do?"

"Yes, actually " He stepped inside "You know, I've never been in your house before"

"I know" She said over her shoulder while she walked to the front closet "So what do you think. Does it get your stamp of approval?"

"Well it's a bit feminine for my taste" he joked. She walked back to him wearing a coat that was almost as lovely as her dress. "All ready." She stated simply.

"Then we're off" He extended his elbow which she clasped as they walked outside.

When they arrived Charles got out first and extended his hand to help Elsie out. There were a few photographers lining the walkway from the car to the double doors. "Just a bit of melodrama, I bet Sarah loves this." Elsie scoffed.

"Well the publicity's got to be good for her cause… which is what again?"

"Do you know, I've actually forgotten!" said Elsie aghast. Charles chuckled. He extended his elbow again to lead her up the walkway. She once again held onto him. She felt like she was floating, he actually wanted to be photographed with her on his arm. She tried to ignore the nagging urge to withdraw her hand _*oh come on, you can risk a bit of indiscretion for Charles. And you know he'll take it the wrong way if you pull away, especially now*. _

Charles wore a proud grin that bordered on smug. He had Elsie Hughes on his arm and plenty of photographers to witness it. He stole a glance at her and saw that she was smiling. It took all his willpower not to kiss her at that moment but he knew even if she were his she would hate that. Instead he looked forward and contented himself with the thought that he would get his chance soon enough.

She gave her name inside and they were led to their table. Charles pulled out her chair for her and then took his own seat. It was less than a minute before Sarah O'Brien and her bangs came over to greet them. _*Oh my, they're certainly done up tonight*_

"Elsie Hughes!" Sarah asserted, "How dare you not warn me you were bringing along Charles Carson." She pretended to chide Elsie. Charles, as graceful as ever responded so that she didn't have to.

"Well I didn't know I warranted a warning, Sarah" he stood up and kissed her on the cheek "And how have you been, my dear girl?"

"Oh not half so well under my new boss, she's a vile woman" Charles chuckled at Sarah's self-depreciating humor.

"Oh I hear she gets things done though, and she seems to be doing quite well, I'd say" he said while looking around at the rather well put together ballroom.

"Well she thanks you very much, very much indeed. And I'll come back 'round later, I've got more guests to greet" and she was off.

Elsie leaned in once Charles was seated again "I have always been torn between admiring Sarah's bluntness and being embarrassed for her"

"I've always made a conscious effort to choose admiration." he said with a laugh. Elsie was immensely relieved that her comment hadn't offended him, it made her think that maybe he wasn't taken with miss O'Brien so much as amused by her.

The night was full of speeches and dreary small talk once the others had all been seated. It wasn't until the jazz orchestra that Sarah had lined up to go along with the forties theme started playing that the night picked up at all. "Shall we dance?" ask Charles with one hand extended toward Elsie. She was very pleasantly surprised by this request.

"I'd love to" She took his hand and they rose from the table together.

Once on the dance floor he held onto her hand and put his other hand around her back. She looked up into his eyes and once again, his presence and the damn music were making her mind all fuzzy _"You and the night and the night and the music fill me with flaming desire"_. He held her close, just close enough._ "Setting my being completely on fire". _

Charles felt ecstatic. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms and she looked quite pleased to be there. _"You and the night and the music thrill me but will we be one after the night and the music are done". _Charles' imagination began to wander _*stay focused, old man no fantasizing when the moment at hand is perfect on its own*. _He led her around the dance floor feeling as proud as a peacock. He felt like the envy of every man in the room, no one else was dancing with a woman even half so beautiful as the perfect creature in his arms.

When the song ended he looked at her to see if she wanted to quit dancing, she didn't seem to have any desire to sit down so he smiled and moved one hand to her waist for the next song. She let out a small giggle, which puzzled him. She could see the confusion on his face and answered the question without him asking it.

"It's just… your hand on my waist, it… made me think of Tom-"

The expression on his face must have changed to reflect his disappointment and slight anger at hearing that she was thinking of that boy while dancing with him, because her expression changed as well.

"I'm sorry, Charles, that must sound terribly inappropriate, what I mean is that Tom and I had a bit of a misunderstanding at the office the other day."

"A misunderstanding that involved your waist?" he asked apprehensively and still bit confused. She made a sound that was something between a laugh and a scoff.

"Yes" she hesitated a bit, looking mildly embarrassed "you may or may not have noticed that Tom and I have a very casual sort of working relationship"

He panicked slightly _*She's going to admit it to me right here in front of all these people!*_ In his silence she continued "Well I'm mostly at fault here I suppose, for not clarifying the boundaries of acceptable behavior between the two of us" Charles was no longer sure he knew where this was going. "but he… grabbed my waist" she blushed a little "when he was trying to tell me that my dress looked very nice on me and I'm afraid I had to suspend him for the week because I just… well honestly, Charles I don't entirely know what to do here." He was still just a little confused.

"So you and he…" _*oh why did I start? If it isn't true she'll be insulted. Well there isn't exactly going back from this point is there?* _"…you are not… involved?"

"Involved?" She asked incredulously. "Charles, did you honestly think I was…" she used his word "_involved_ with my assistant?" Her voice faded to a harsh whisper at the end of her question. He felt silly. Of course his Elsie was far too good for that kind of behavior. How could he have ever thought it of her?

"Well you have admitted yourself, Elsie, that your relationship with Tom is very casual." He justified his mistake "I just thought…well I got the impression…"

He didn't know how to continue. She started to laugh _*Oh thank God*_ he thought _*I haven't ruined everything*_

"Oh what you must have thought of me." She looked at him; amused "It just proves to me I need to set some definite boundaries for that boy".

She felt so ridiculous that she couldn't so anything but feel amused at the whole situation. Amused, and then at Charles' next words very surprised.

"Clear boundaries might do both of you some good. It can't be easy for him, being so close to you every day and never being able to have you"

Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Chapter 4.

Elsie blushed a deep red and felt the need to look away from him. The combination of his disapproval of her girlish behavior and his implied admission of fondness made her suddenly shy. Then she felt embarrassed by her eagerness to believe something that he may not be saying at all. But then she felt mildly defensive. Why should he have the power to make her ashamed of her behavior? She was a grown woman, free to behave as she pleased- _*Oh… no. That's just it. I know better and I know he expects better from me.* _

She had been silent for too long. He was getting anxious. He must have said it wrong. _*Fix it, Charles*. _He lowered his face a little so that he could speak more quietly; he knew his voice had a tendency to carry. "I am saying, Elsie that I can understand what he must be feeling… I'm only around you once a year if I'm lucky and I" she pulled back a little to look at his face, she wore a slightly surprised expression which begged him to continue. He covered her hand with his own and pulled it closer to his chest and before he did. "I can barely stand it, Elsie." Her look softened. He felt that at this point he had no choice but to continue. "I believe that my feelings for you run a great deal deeper than the ones that boy harbors."

She wanted to laugh at that last part but she couldn't bring herself to. She was lost for words. She noticed they had stopped dancing. She thought they must be attracting attention by now but her eyes refused to look at anything but him. "Charles" it was all she could manage to say. She felt a rushing feeling in her chest and her stomach, her heart was beating at a rapid pace. She must say something. "Charles, do you mean it?" She looked into his eyes again.

"Yes, Elsie. I love you." Was his earnest response.

"I suddenly feel like we are surrounded by far to many people, Charles."

While they waited for their coats at the check counter Charles asked "What will our excuse be when Sarah notices we've left?" Elsie giggled.

"I doubt she will, she'll be so busy with al of her 'other guests' it'll be morning before she thinks of us again"

The coat check girl came back with their coats. Charles helped Elsie into hers before putting on his own.

Charles had called up the car and they waited for it outside so as to avoid being caught leaving early and if Elsie was completely honest she wanted Charles to have a good excuse to put his arms around her again.

Standing out in the chill he noticed Elsie shiver and without really thinking wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close himself. It wasn't until he felt her lean into his embrace that it even occurred to him to ask first. He at first felt foolish but whether he had been presumptuous or not she had leaned in all the same. Even with coats between them she felt heavenly. The car pulled up after a few moments and he opened the door for her to get in and got in after her.

Elsie did not scoot all the way over. She honestly was still rather cold, and Charles was rather warm but she hoped he wouldn't assume that was her only motive _*What are you thinking, not leaving room for him to sit without your thighs touching? Well he can't mistake your meaning now can he?*_ she chided herself for such brazen behavior. When he got in their thighs did indeed touch. Charles made eye contact with her and gave a look that asked if it was alright for him to take the bait she'd laid out. Her face must have responded without her permission because he leaned in and kissed her. She felt his lips on hers, then his hand on the side of her neck then that icy-hot tingle between her legs. The kiss was gentle but passionate. She could feel that he wanted her. The tender way he touched her neck, his fingers just grazing her skin, curving with the curve of her neck but not quite grasping it. Wherever his skin touched hers became an epicenter for waves of electricity running out over her body. She moved ever so slightly closer which caused their thighs to press together even more and the heat within her to build. Her heart was racing and she was sure he could hear it if not feel it. He deepened the kiss and his hand's light touch on her neck became closer and firmer as well. All of this was just fine with Elsie, she was lost in a frenzy for this man. She knew that at this moment he could have anything he wanted from her, he could probably have her right here in front of the chauffer if he wanted *Oh god! The chauffer!* The sudden memory that they were not alone shook her out of her daze. She pushed lightly on his shoulder and pulled away from the paradise that was his kiss. Before he had time to ask her why, she spoke "Charles, we're " she glanced to the front of the car "not alone. I think it best that we behave ourselves until we are."

She made sure to let him know that she was not denying him and she was not going to make him wait much loner for what they both desperately wanted.

"Yes, you're quite right." He agreed feeling a little embarrassed. He did not want anyone to get the wrong idea about Elsie. He feared his driver might have misinterpreted his indiscretion and her loving response. It wasn't important really, he just didn't like the idea of anyone thinking Elsie was any less than the spectacular woman she was. Now he thought someone might and it made him feel a little guilty.

But nothing would make him push her away right now; once they had touched out of love for the first time he was addicted. Nothing short of divine intervention would make him ever let go of her again, so he put his arm around her shoulders and held her for the duration of the trip to his front door.

Once they'd arrived he got out first and held out his hand for her as she got out, her graceful hand in his felt so much more significant now than it did it at the beginning of the night. She smiled at him when she stood in front of him on the sidewalk. He adored her smile. He caressed her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss to warm them against the cold night air. She looked up when he broke the kiss and asked him "Shall we go up, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Ms. Hughes, if that is what you would like."

"Yes, Mr. Carson, I think that is exactly what I would like."

He took her hand and lead her inside and into the elevator. He smiled a polite greeting to the night guard and as they passed the man looked Elsie up and down then gave him a congratulating smile. The audacity of the act ruffled Charles' feathers more than a little. He did not mind others appreciating her beauty, but looking at her like she was simply the night's prize was insulting. His frustration must have shown because once the elevator doors closed she moved closer and placed her other on the one she was already holding and spoke in a soothing and seductive tone. "I don't mind the looks, Charles. We know the truth about us and that's all that matters. Besides" she started tracing a little pattern on the back of his hand with her fingertips "I think it's a bit exciting this way, don't you? Less than an hour ago neither of us had any idea how the other felt. It's all very spontaneous isn't it?" He didn't want to correct her but he actually wasn't quite sure of how she felt. She had given into him and looked very sincere but she hadn't actually said it yet, not outright like he had. No matter. If things went well tonight he would have her saying that and anything else he wanted at the top of her lungs before very long.

"What's that smirk for, Charles?" she said reciprocating with a smile.

"Oh nothing, my love" he said as he bent down to kiss her again.

Soon the elevator doors opened into the foyer of Charles' penthouse.

Ever the gentleman, as soon as they were inside Charles offered to make her a drink and took a step toward the bar. Luckily he hadn't let go of her hand and she pulled him back to her.

"I don't want a drink, Charles" she declared as a rather bold hint at what she did want.

"Thank God" he declared as he took her face in his hand again and pulled her in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. His large hand felt so warm and wonderful on her cheek. She leaned into him fully as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her even harder. Their kissing quickly became frenzied and needy. His hand moved to the back of her neck and held her firmly while she grasped at his sides. There was an infuriating amount of fabric between them. She reached between their bodies, with some difficulty as most of her weight was being supported by him at the moment, and began to undo the buttons on his overcoat. He assisted her efforts by releasing her and undoing the fastenings on her coat. His delightfully warm hands slid the coat off of her shoulders and down her arms caressing her the whole way, when his hands reached hers he kissed her lips again, but lightly this time and reached for his own coat and shed it followed closely by his jacket.

Feeling much more free without those layers he grabbed Elsie's waist for the second time that night, this time much more greedily than the first. He enjoyed the feeling of less fabric between them. He could feel her warmth and the softness of her body, kept from him by only a relatively thin bit of material. He ran his hands up her back as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes, craving another kiss.

"Charles. Where is your bedroom?" He kissed her before he answered.

"This way, my lady" he turned leaving one arm around her back to lead her to his bedroom.

He led her through a short hallway and through a very large door that led to a very large room. It was simply and elegantly decorated, very masculine and very dignified. Very Charles. She felt very peaceful in here; it was like she was completely surrounded by him. She walked over to the bed with his hand on her waist and him one step behind. Once she was standing in front of it she felt his hands on either side of her waist and the front of his body pressing against the back of hers. He lowered his head to her neck and began to kiss and gently nibble her porcelain skin, eliciting soft moans. His hands moved slowly and strongly around the front of her waist then up to her ribcage where they stopped.

He was holding her body possessively; getting lost in the intoxicating sensations it was causing him. He took a moment to drink it all in, the feel of her, the delicious smell of her, the incredibly arousing sound of her breathing heavily under his touch. He withdrew his hands to her back and began to pull slowly at her zipper. He wanted to enjoy every second of unwrapping this marvelous gift. Even the sound of the zipper at a time like this was terribly erotic, with every millisecond of the sound came more access to her delectable milky white skin. With his free hand he traced a trail down the bare skin of her back where the zipper revealed it. The toggle reached the end of its trail and he placed his fingertips on her skin and pushed the dress off with a light caress.

As the lovely crimson dress fell to the ground Elsie felt the most thrilling sense of vulnerability. She hadn't been this close to naked in front of anyone in a very long time and if she didn't know Charles and know that he loved her, loved her enough to risk complete humiliation in front of so many people earlier she knew that she wouldn't be able to be here, wouldn't be able to do everything they'd done so far and everything she intended to do with him that night (and ideally every night for the rest of their lives). She loved him too. She loved him deeply and she loved him completely. She turned in his arms so that she could see his face.

The look of love and lust in her eyes was enough to drive him mad. The desires within him were fighting to make him either fall to his knees and worship this woman or rip her remaining clothes from her and have his way with her immediately. He might have just stayed frozen in that perfect moment forever if she hadn't spoken. "Charles"

"Yes, my love"

"I want to see you now" she whispered softly drawing her lovely fingers across his chest to his tie. He grabbed her hips and kissed her again before undoing his tie and allowing her to help him with the buttons on his shirt. Their hands met in the middle and he moved to his cuff links, undoing them and letting them drop.

It was her turn now to push his clothes off of him, to reveal his broad shoulders and strong arms. He then removed his undershirt the rest of the way and took a step back to kick off his shoes and remove his socks. He stepped forward and again took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. How she loved the feel of his bare torso against her and his bare arms around her mostly naked body. He broke away from the kiss to look at her, it made her feel quite shy to have him stare at her like that. He stroked her face gently with the backs of his fingers and said "You are so beautiful, Elsie Hughes" She felt herself blush and rested her head against his chest in an attempt to hide it. She felt the rumble of his low chuckle in his chest.

_*My god, she's adorable. Could she be any more perfect?*_ He kissed the top of her head. Her words came in a bashful apologetic voice "I'm sorry, Charles I don't mean to… hide, I just-it's just… been a very long time and I'm afraid I've become rather shy about all this."

"Don't worry. It's been a long time for both of us " he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered against it "I'm just reveling in the fact that I can still make such a beautiful woman blush." She felt his hot breath against her skin and then she felt his lips, she grasped his shoulders for support for she felt herself going quite weak in the knees.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and felt her lean into him. He slid his hands down her back to her gorgeous bottom. He cupped and caressed it before moving lower and grabbing the backs of her thighs to hoist her up. She let out a noise of surprise and gripped his shoulders tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her thighs clung to his sides as he climbed onto the bed. With one hand behind her back he laid her down underneath him. She made a face as if something had hurt her. He lifted his weight off of her immediately. "Oh no, Charles it wasn't you" she reassured him "it's just these pins" she lifted her head up and removed several hairpins which she tossed to the side letting her hair fall free. Relieved he lowered himself again. He smiled and ran one hand through her hair then down her neck and to her chest. He ran his fingertips over her collarbones then down the valley between her breasts and on her skin along the line of her blue strapless bra.

"This matches your eyes" he observed. She smiled; glad he'd taken the time to notice her coordination. He shifted on top of her, his new position made his desire quite obvious. She was a little surprised at how large he felt, she always suspected he'd be substantial, but now she was feeling his hardness against her for real and it was even more than she expected. She became acutely aware that he was still wearing his pants. She reached down to his belt line to try and rectify that. He lifted up a little to allow her access to his belt and the fastenings of his trousers, which she undid efficiently and gracefully. She began to push them down his legs with a bit of help from him.

Charles used one hand to help Elsie push away his pants and once they were near his knees she pushed them down the rest of the way with her feet and he kicked them off. He reached behind her with one hand to undo her bra. Once it was unclasped he brought his hand around to her chest and gently picked the garment up and flung it to the side. He placed his lips gently on the little indentation just above her collarbones; he nuzzled her for a moment before he trailed kisses down her chest ending between her breasts. He kissed the underside of one of her breasts then her nipple. He took it into his mouth and caressed and tasted her with his tongue, she moaned, rested one hand on his shoulder and ran the other though his hair. He moved his attentions to her other breast and she moved her hand from his shoulder to his head, now caressing his hair with both hands and enjoying the wet warmth of his mouth and the expert attentions of his tongue. He placed one more little kiss on her nipple then began kissing his way down the middle of her stomach, he reached the top of her lace panties, which he looped his finger through the sides of and began to remove.

She lifted her hips to allow him to slide her panties off. He sat up to pull them completely off of her legs. Her feet came together as he slid them past her ankles, he threw the garment over his shoulder and took hold of those lovely ankles. He kissed the tops of her feet and then separated them, kissing the inside of one ankle and continuing up to her knee. He paused there to look down at the beautiful woman on the bed before him, she was radiant and looking back at him with love and lust written all over her face. Charles lowered and situated himself so that his face was between her thighs, he began to kiss the inside of her thigh, it was smooth and warm just like the rest of her, and it felt fantastic against his lips. He moved to hover just above her center. He teased her with his hot breath for a moment, which made her whimper slightly. He smiled at the sound.

She felt his tongue and his lips where no man's had ever been before. Joe had been quite a traditionalist in the bedroom, one act, one position, lights off, no talking. But Charles was now giving her sensations she hadn't dreamed of, his tongue was bringing to her to ecstasy and his lips were assisting in making her feel like she'd ascended to a new plane. The pleasure kept building under his expert ministrations and soon she was breathing heavily and arching her back. Her hands gripped at the bed sheets and his hand held her hips. She found herself calling out his name and the words "I love you! Oh Charles!" At the sound of her exclamation his actions became more passionate, he tasted and caressed her vigorously until he felt her begin to convulse and her hips begin to buck and he heard something that was not quite a moan and not quite a scream escape her lips. She fell limp and he placed a gentle kiss on her now wet curls. He began back up the path he had taken earlier and kissed his way all the way back up to her mouth.

She ran her hands through his hair and deepened his kiss, never before had she felt so passionately for anyone. She wanted to return his favor but she knew she couldn't do for him what he had just done for her, she knew in theory what would work but she had never done it before. She didn't want to mess up or do something foolish that would ruin the moment so she let him continue to lead the situation where he might, as she was sure, knowing Charles that he would never ask for reciprocation.

His need for her was getting stronger, he ached for her, pleasuring her and tasting her had made him nearly mad with lust. He couldn't wait any longer, he pushed down his boxer briefs and like before she assisted and he finally kicked them off.

He positioned himself over her entrance, braced himself on his elbows and looked at her for permission. She looked at him lustily and nodded. He pushed into her wet silky warmth with a moan. She was heaven. She felt him enter her with no difficulty, but she felt a stretching that she'd never felt before, at least never to this extent, it was somewhat uncomfortable at first but her body quickly adjusted to him and it became an extremely pleasurable sensation. He buried his face in her neck and began to move in her. She began to gyrate her hips against his and they found a steady pace together. Her hands moved to his back and his hands slid under her back and found purchase on her shoulders. In this position she discovered she was totally at his mercy, his arms held her where she was and his strong legs were spread a bit to brace his massive frame over hers. She loved him and trusted him completely, she felt safe under him.

Their steady movements grew more intense, his hips began pushing hers into his mattress and his grip on her shoulders tightened, he groaned in her ear as her immaculately manicured nails began to scratch at his back. Both of their bodies were being overwhelmed with pleasure and soon her moans and his deep groans, which sometimes bordered on a growl, filled the room. She felt an explosion of pleasure that sent shockwaves from her center and filled her entire body with her familiar icy-hot tingle magnified by about a hundred, she screamed and gripped onto his back, digging her nails into his flesh. He felt her tighten around him and he too was overcome with an eruption of pleasure. He groaned her name and thrust into her hard as his orgasm overtook his body. Exhaustion overcame them both and they drifted together into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Begin chapter 5.

The sun in Elsie's eyes woke her up. She sighed and started to get up to close the curtains but found that something heavy and warm was stopping her. She turned around to inspect the obstacle. Upon seeing his face she was flooded with the previous night's memories, the dancing, the confessions, the earth-shattering sex.

She settled back into bed facing her wonderful man. She stared at his handsome face and played with the hairs on his arm. He could look so imposing when awake but right now, in this peaceful state he looked almost childlike. She watched him sleep for a few minutes until he began to stir and squint against the sun. He drew in a deep breath and stretched out his impressive arms and legs. His arm fell back on her somewhat heavily and he opened his eyes in slight surprise. He looked at her dazedly for a split second before putting his arm around her body and pulling her to him tightly.

"Thank God it wasn't a dream" he said groggily into her ear before kissing her shoulder and her neck.

"That's what I thought when I woke up. I hardly knew where I was."

He smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh not long, only a few minutes." She told him while he nuzzled her neck.

He rested his head again and confessed

"I am very likely to fall back to sleep."

"What if I make you breakfast?"

He arched up one eyebrow in consideration. "I've a better idea. We'll order breakfast from one of the restaurants down the street and you'll stay in bed with me all day."

Elsie couldn't help but smile at his suggestion.

"That sounds perfect, Charles"

He reached over her and grabbed the telephone, he sat up, punched in a few numbers and ordered them what sounded to Elsie like entirely too much food. After he hung up the phone she gave him a skeptical look "Who is going to eat all of that food?"

"We are, love, I plan to hold you captive the rest of the day" He pulled her into a sitting position beside himself and wrapped his arms around her "and I do not want us to be interrupted again". He caught her chin with his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger and angled her face toward his. They exchanged a very affectionate look and then a very affectionate brief kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and she nuzzled his nose with her own. He spoke in a low intimate tone

"Elsie, last night was by far the best night of my life". She blushed and felt a tingle run through her body.

"I think it was the best night of mine too."

He smiled, placed a gentle kiss on her lips and reached up to caress her hair while he simply marveled at her beauty.

"Charles" she spoke in a low gentle voice.

"Yes, love?"

"I have a rather..." she moved in close and bit her lip "intimate request." She finished.

"Which is?" he was intrigued. She moved to his ear and spoke in a sensuous whisper.

"May I use your toothbrush?" They both laughed. He kissed her cheek and told her where to find the toothbrush. She got out of bed and put on his shirt, which she found lying nearby on the ground. He got up, found his trousers, and followed after her.

Soon they had both brushed their teeth and She was standing in front of the mirror trying to tame her hair with Charles' comb. He came up from behind her and took the comb out of her hand.

"Charles, what are you doing?" She questioned while set the comb down and began kissing her neck.

"I like when you look a little messy" he pulled the collar of his shirt away from her neck and off of her shoulder. She could think of no argument, in fact she was having trouble doing very much thinking at all. She leaned into him and let herself enjoy his touch.

He pulled the shirt completely off of her and ran his hands up the length of her torso from her hips to her breasts. He cupped and massaged them, she leaned her head against his broad chest and listened to his heart beat while his hands brought her pleasure. He moved one hand to rest on her hip and brought the other to her face so he could angle her toward him for a kiss once more. He noticed that she didn't look entirely comfortable.

"Elsie what's the matter?" He asked tenderly. She looked a bit hesitant to respond but she eventually did.

"I know it's silly after last night but…." She tuned around and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his. He returned the embrace. He was so very warm and comforting, in every sense. "…I suppose I'll just never feel comfortable standing completely exposed."

"Elsie, I never thought you'd give me reason to say these words, but you are a silly woman." He kissed the top of her head once more.

"Silly because I don't like standing naked for the world to see?" she scoffed.

"Silly because it's not for the world. It's just for me, and you, my darling are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

While Elsie was still absorbing what Charles had said he bent down and picked her up, quite literally sweeping her off her feet to carry her back to bed.

"Charles, the food will-" She started to remind him that they were expecting an interruption any minute, but he cut her off.

"Will take forever. I've ordered so much it'll be at least a hour before they get here." He said while he set her on the bed. "I'll not waste an hour of this day not touching you" he added while he climbed onto the bed over her se he could lie on her other side. He leaned over her and gave her a peck on the lips, and then another, and then one more, and soon they were back to losing themselves in passion. Charles pulled her on top of him, smoothed his hands down to her bare bottom and gave it a good squeeze. She let out a little gasp, everything about this experience was different and new, especially the way he touched her, with such desire and passion.

Last night she had felt a bit shy about touching him, about doing much of anything. She had let him take the lead and it had been wonderful, but now she rather felt like she wanted to make a request. "Charles" she interrupted their kiss.

"Elsie" he responded breathily.

"Would you join me for a shower?"

"Of course, love" He smiled.

Charles was running the water to make sure the temperature was right. Elsie put her hands on his sides and placed several small kisses between his shoulder blades. Satisfied with the temperature he turned around and pulled her close to him.

He looked into her eyes and smiled and she did the same. "Shall we?" He asked straightening up and extending a hand toward the shower.

"Why thank you, sir" she said stepping gingerly passed him into the warm waterfall. He removed his trousers and followed behind her. She stood under the water and ran her hands through her hair. He stepped in behind her and ran his hands up her back. She moaned quietly at the sensation. He moved his hands forward under her raised arms to her breasts. He cupped and massaged them much like he had the night before but then his fingers paid special attention to her nipples, making little circles around them, pinching them lightly, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

Elsie kept her arms raised for fear that if she lowered them he would stop. She reached for him, her hands found his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. He began to kiss her neck and run his hand s down her body, which was wet and slick. He could feel his need growing when her wet warm skin smoothed over his own as she leaned against him. She lowered her arms to her sides and he caught her hands in his own. He wrapped their arms around her and pressed the side of his face to the side of hers "I love you." He told her

"Oh, Charles" she sighed "I love you". There it was. All he had been waiting for. She had said it last night only in the throes of passion, but now standing here in his arms she said it again. It seemed much more real this time. He held her tighter and nuzzled her neck. He then kissed his way down her shoulder and turned her around so he could continue on his path and kissed his way across her collar bone to the center of her chest. He ran his hand all over her smooth wet skin and she returned the favor.

She ran her hands up his sides to his chest, when he stopped kissing her chest and moved to her mouth she kissed his lips briefly before breaking away eager to explore the rest of him. She placed several kisses across his chest, tracing a path toward his nipple. She kissed it and then flicked her tongue over it. Encouraged by his soft moan she kissed it again, catching it between her lips this time before moving to the other side and doing much the same. She pressed her body closer but felt something hard press against her stomach and stepped back in surprise. She looked down at the obstacle and beheld what she had felt last night. *Oh my* she thought in slight shock, she knew by now how he felt but setting eyes on him was a totally new experience. She was only looking for half a second but it felt much too long, she quickly turned her gaze upward and found Charles looking rather embarrassed.

With a loving look she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and guided him down for a kiss to show him that he had no need to feel embarrassed. With her other hand she trailed the backs of her fingers down his stomach to the center of his arousal and from the base to the tip. He let a soft moan escape into her mouth as her fingers trailed over his tip and back up the underside of the shaft. She wrapped her finger around him loosely. She was very scared to try very much in case she got it wrong. She decided now was no time to be bashful and confessed to him. "I-I don't quite… know what to do"

"You don't have to do anything, my love, just having you here is enough, let me do the work" he said, removing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth for a gentle kiss.

"I want to. I want to touch you" she said earnestly "I want to pleasure you, Charles, the way you pleasured me last night. I want to touch you and taste you." She spoke with such conviction and lust that Charles didn't find it was within his willpower to refuse her.

"Alright, love but not here on the hard ground, when we're back in bed you can do with me what you like" He smiled at her; she smiled back and kissed him again. "Now let's wash up shall we?" He reached behind her to retrieve a bar of very nice smelling white soap. He worked up lather in his hands before he set the bar down again and reached for his woman. This time he really did run his hands all over her body.

She let him explore and massage every inch of her that he desired to, she simply stood there and basked in his adoration and the feel of his strong gentle hands. She was just beginning to lose herself in indulgence when she felt one of those hands glide slowly between her legs and find her little bundle of nerves. She gasped at the sudden intense sensation as his fingers began to swirl around it. His other hand slid across her waist to her opposite side and held her tightly against his body. He kissed her neck and the side of her face while she gasped and panted under his touch. She could hear her pulse in her ears and feel every part of herself reacting to the pleasure he was giving her. She could feel his own need pressing against her backside, it was a wonder to her that he should allow his desires to be neglected and insist on indulging hers. But this thought as well as all others was driven out of her mind as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her causing her to call out his name again. She felt herself go limp, if he hadn't been holding onto her she was sure she would have fallen to the ground.

He continued to run his hands over her body gently washing away the soap he had spread. She leaned against him catching her breath and still enjoying his hands. Soon the both washed themselves properly and stepped out. He handed her a towel that she used to dry her hair and then the rest of her body he did the same with his towel and then began to wrap it around his waist. The attempt was a bit awkward as he couldn't completely will his arousal away while she was still naked and had until just now been in his arms. She noticed this and reached for the towel. She held the ends of it in her hands and used it to pull him toward her. She gave him a sly smile and let the towel drop to the ground. She took hold of his hand and led him back to the bed.

Elsie stopped at the foot of the bed and turned Charles so that his back was to the bed, he instinctively sat down and reached for to pull her on to his lap. She complied only insofar as she was on the bed straddling him, but she did not sit down. He looked up at her a little confused. She smiled and made s shooing motion with her hands that told him to scoot back. He did so, far enough that his feet were on the bed and looked at her for further instruction. She crawled up to him and pressed her hands against his chest gently, telling him to lie back. He complied and was rewarded with a kiss. Then she spoke "Charles, I want to do for you what you did for me" she placed a finger over his lips because he looked like he was going to protest again "I want to and I will. But I'm no woman of the world, Charles, I'll need a bit of guidance. So will you help me or will you leave me to my own devices?"

He was a bit shocked at her boldness, but of she was Elsie Hughes after all. She would have her way as long as he couldn't make a good argument against it. And he had to admit, he didn't feel much like arguing once she's made clear that lust and not reciprocity motivated her. He gave in, he was like putty in her hands… well actually he was more like wood when he was in her hands. She removed her finger from his lips and rested her hand on his chest. He said to her "I think of it as rather passionate, deep kiss. Last night, for example I simply thought about how tender and sensitive your flesh is and what I might be able to do bring you the most pleasure, I took my cues from your reactions and just kept… kissing you… until you were satisfied." She gave him a smile

"very satisfied, my love, in fact I'd never been more satisfied in my life"

"Really?" he asked, flattered and astonished.

"Yes" she replaced her finger over his mouth "but we'll talk about that later. Right now, Mr. Carson we have more pressing matters to attend to" she removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened her kiss. He moved a hand up to stroke her wet hair, she broke away from kissing his lips and moved to placing little kisses on his chin and up his jawline. She kissed her way down his neck to his chest where she placed a warm lingering kiss between his collarbones. She ran her fingertips over his chest and down his ribcage with a feather light touch.

She continued on her path down his stomach and placed two soft kisses directly above and below his belly button, then glanced up at him to see that he was watching with a sweet, loving expression. It only intensified her desire for him and her desire to please him. She took him in her hand, gently at first, gradually tightening her grip to test what amount of pressure was best. She was mildly surprised at how soft his skin was. She found a pressure that felt right and moved her hand up the shaft a bit eliciting an appreciative quiet moan from Charles. That noise boosted her confidence in her actions. She continued to move her fist up until his tip was in her palm and then back down, she repeated this a few times and hear Charles' breath quicken subtly. She brought her mouth closer so that he could feel her breath against his sensitive skin, remembering how he had teased her the night before. She let out a slow hot breath while she massaged his base. She heard a low gravely groan from Charles, which made her smile.

She pressed her lips against the side of him tenderly, she enjoyed the feel of his incredibly smooth skin and the magnificent heat of him. She kissed him again a little higher up, and again. She stole another glance at his face, he had head reclined and his eyes closed, his breathing was growing heavy. She placed one final kiss on his tip before she took him into her mouth. He moaned a breathy moan at this sensation and moved one hand to caress her hair. She tightened her lips around him and moved deeper. She caressed him with her tongue and her lips and withdrew, applying very light suction. His groans and reciprocal caresses encouraged her to continue to in this manner for a little longer until she withdrew her mouth and began working with her hand again. She looked up at his face and felt the urge to kiss it. Instead she kissed his thigh while her hand kept at its task, running her fingers over his swollen tip and back down to the base. She took him in her mouth once more and 'kissed' him even more passionately than before. It wasn't long until she heard him gasp her name between breaths "Elsie, I need you" She was flattered that her ministrations had driven him to such a state, she thought he'd only been making benign statements in the throes of passion until she felt his hand on the side of her face gently urging her back.

She withdrew somewhat confused. She looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes and he beckoned for her to come to him. She obliged and he kissed her lips feverishly. His hand grasped her hips and positioned her over him. She lowered herself until she felt him at her entrance. she looked into his eyes before she continued, his eyes were full of so much love, she felt so over whelmed by that look and as he entered her she felt a tingle ripple across her whole body from somewhere in her chest. She kissed him this time, just as feverishly as he had kissed her if not more, She had never been so in love as she was at this moment. She grabbed his shoulders for support and he wrapped his arms around her. He thrust upward into her and she downward onto him, soon he was working into her as deep as was possible, holding her tightly groaning so fiercely it almost sounded like a growl.

Elsie was constricted by his arms around her but she found she didn't mind, the pleasure she felt in his tight embrace and even more so the pleasure she felt from having him inside of her was completely overwhelming, she was sure she was moaning but none of her senses were working right anymore. For the third time in less than twelve hours he was driving her body to new heights of physical pleasure, she felt every muscle in her body tighten and the world around her went silent, she saw bursts of light behind her eyelids and felt like she were suddenly flying. He was still working in her, creating an electrical current that suspended her in this perfect state. Soon, too soon, she was drifting downward back into reality on a cloud and Charles was breathing in her ear, relaxing his grip on her and resting his body underneath her. She collapsed on top of him, her head on his shoulder, smiling uncontrollably.

They had climaxed together and now they rested together, both feeling completely and utterly content. She whispered to his neck " I love you, Charles Carson". He heard her words with a heart as light as air and returned them with genuine affection and joy "And I love you, Elsie Hughes". They lay there enjoying the presence and mutual confirmation of affection for several minutes, wanting nothing else in the world but for this moment to continue into eternity. Then, in the true nature of the universe, the doorbell rang.

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles begrudgingly got up, donned his robe and went to answer the door, but not without placing a kiss on Elsie's cheek first. Elsie lay on the bed letting cool air flow over her slightly sweaty skin. She heard the muffled sounds of a polite exchange between Charles and the delivery boy. She got up and retrieved his shirt from the bathroom, she buttoned a couple of buttons toward the bottom, ran the comb through her hair in hopes that it would dry in a pleasing shape and headed for the dining area. Charles was setting out the food on his mahogany table sorting out which boxes contained breakfast and which contained lunch. He found the boxes he was looking for and set them at the end of the table. She smoothed the shirt over her bottom and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. He set a box containing lemon pancakes and fresh fruit in front of her and one containing a full breakfast with sausage and eggs in front of himself.

They ate and talked just like they would at any of their meet ups over the past couple of decades only this time frequently interrupted by kisses and bites of food being stolen from one another's plates. He had his arm around her and everything felt perfect and peaceful, but there was still one little thought buzzing around in Charles' head. "Out of interest, Elsie, were you serious when you said that I … well that you… had never been more satisfied?" She looked amused and leaned into him.

"Getting smug already, Charles?"

"Well, when the most beautiful woman a man has ever seen –and certainly the most beautiful woman he has had the privilege to touch implies that he's the best she's ever had, Elsie, he tends to think about it a bit."

"Most beautiful woman he's ever seen?" she smiled at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Now who's getting smug? But you haven't answered me."

"Oh fine. Well if we're being honest, you ought to know you don't have many competitors… just one actually. Joe was the only man I'd ever really been with before last night. And he was very… old fashioned shall we say."

"Old fashioned?"

"Oh Charles you enjoy making me blush."

"I do actually" He smiled and placed a kiss on her now pink cheek "but I can drop it if you really don't want to talk about it."

"Not much point in stopping now is there" she joked "we really never did much… exploring of each other… it was sort of a… well… there wasn't any passion. I think we'd been married about six months before I ever had an orgasm." Charles' eyebrows shot up, he looked stunned. She continued "It wasn't his fault, the way he was raised his talk about the birds and the bees was probably his father using some sort of analogy about farm animals. Neither of us really knew any different."

"Well I feel very sorry for him, he truly missed out." Charles said "I cannot even imagine what it would be like to not want to ravish all of you" he put his hand on the back of her neck and drew in closer "to not want it so badly that showing restraint is painful."

His mouth was very close to hers as he spoke, she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips. She closed the distance between them, catching his lower lip between hers. She couldn't believe the heat rising in her again. How was it he had such power over her body, had the ability to work her up so quickly? They kissed heatedly and she asked with her lower lip now between his lips "Aren't you tired of ravishing me yet?" He kissed beside her mouth while she continued to speak "I'd figure you'd find me old news by now."

"Elsie, if you're going to continue to be ridiculous" he pulled away and looked into her eyes "do shut up."

She made no more arguments; she turned her full attention to his lips. She lost herself in desire once more and before she knew it Elsie Hughes found herself underneath both a dining table and a very attentive man. Charles had very good taste in rugs; this particular Persian was very cushy.

Charles was having trouble believing his luck; here he was making love to Elsie yet again, and under his dining room table! She was giving herself to him again, She was his now, he had no doubt in his mind. His Elsie. His Elsie whose legs were wrapped around him pulling him closer, deeper. His Elsie whose nails on his back and breathy moans in his ear told him she craved him as much as he craved her.

_*Mine. She's finally mine-*_ "all mine" he breathed into her hair without realizing.

"All yours, Charles. Completely yours" she moaned in response.

It was only then he realized that he'd spoken out loud. He was mildly embarrassed but that faded quickly. _*She said it. She really is mine*_ This time he said it out loud on purpose, he moved his lips to her ear and in a throaty whisper he told her "You are mine and I'm never letting you go".

His declaration inspired her to finally let herself explore his body with her hands. His skin felt delicious under her hands. She traced her fingers up and down his back slowly, feeling his muscles work beneath his skin. She eventually worked her way down to his bottom, she ran her fingertips down and gave him a light squeeze while she sucked lightly on the side of his neck, just below his ear. The now familiar heat was building up in her again, it rose up her torso and into her head, it spread down to her fingertips and toes. The sensation built and built until she was over the edge once more, losing control of her vocal cords. As she rode the wave of pleasure and drifted back down to the shore of reality she felt him thrust into her deeper and harder a few times as his grip on her tightened and his voice escaped his lips in a deep gravelly grunt. She felt him relax over her before he lay down on the rug beside her and pulled into his arms.

As they lay spooning under the table there was a knock at the door.

"No" Charles half whispered half groaned into Elsie's hair "Who could want anything from me at this hour on a Saturday?"

"You're a very important man, Charles Carson" Elsie joked in a whisper "your attention is in high demand" she said as she turned to him and kissed his forehead. "Now don't you dare answer the door" she added before placing a kiss of his lips. The knocking came again, harder this time. Charles tried to ignore it and focus all his attention on the soft lips of the woman in his arms. The knocking came again and Charles feared this time whoever it was might break the door down. With a groan of discontent he climbed out from under the dining table and threw on his dressing gown.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He called to the door. Elsie sat up and buttoned up the shirt again hoping she wouldn't be seen. Charles hadn't given her time to move. Charles Opened the door and a young blonde man flew in in a panic.

"Charlie, is she here?"

"Matthew what the hell are you doing here? Who? Is who here?" The younger man looked at him with an impatient expression.

"I know you aren't always the sharpest tool in the box, Charlie so I'll help you. My mother. Is she here?" Charles brought one hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked suddenly exhausted.

"No, Matthew, your mother isn't here, nor has she been for quite some time. Why on earth are you asking? Is something wrong?" The younger man now looked more tired too, and more worried.

"I haven't heard from her in days. You know how she dotes… and we were supposed to meet for lunch Thursday and she didn't turn up and she hasn't been answering. And then I called you both this morning and neither of you answered and so I thought I'd check." His posture became a little less bold "I feel rather silly now. It's just so unlike her. And I thought…. Well I thought if there were one thing she'd do and never want me to know about it would be come back to you… And I phoned downstairs and asked after you, the new doorman said you'd come in with a rather attractive woman about your own age… I thought… well never mind."

_*Rather attractive*_ Elsie noted feeling mildly flattered and trying not to harp on the age comment seeing as she was seven years younger than Charles.

"Matthew" Charles rubbed his eyes again "if I'm wrong about this I pray you'll both forgive me but I believe your mother is in Italy with a friend of hers."

"Italy? With whom?"

"A coworker called Richard." Charles forced out. Elsie could see that telling Isobel's son this was very uncomfortable for him.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'm sorry to have gotten you out of bed" he gestured toward Charles' robe. Matthew too looked very uncomfortable. "I just can't understand why she wouldn't have told me she'd be gone. I mean she didn't have to say with whom just… not letting me think she'd gone missing would have been a nice gesture." Elsie realized with dread and embarrassment that she needed to sneeze. She listened to the men talk and tried as hard as she ever had to hold it in. _*Damnation!* _She was unsuccessful. It was just a small sound but it was enough.

Matthew stopped midsentence and asked "-Charlie is there… is there a woman under your table?" His expression had changed to that of someone trying very hard not to smile. Charles looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, Matthew there is a woman under my table."

"A very attractive woman about your own age?" It was getting harder for Matthew not to smile. Charles glared at him.

"Yes, that more or less describes her. The very attractive bit anyway."

"I see. Well I… I'm terribly sorry to have interrupted you. It must have been a very good morning indeed if you've managed to fool another woman into liking you. I'll leave you to it shall I."

"That might be best.."

"Will do." He said seriously and walked out the door. Elsie could have sworn she heard him laugh as soon as the door closed behind him. She was so embarrassed. She brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her arms.

Charles pulled out a chair on his side of the table "It's alright to come out now."

"No." came her muffled voice "I think I'll just stay here and hide forever, thanks." He bent over to look at her under the table and found her hiding her face. _*My God! She is the single most adorable woman on the planet* _He couldn't help but smile.

"Elsie, come out here or I shall have to risk the wellbeing of my knees once again and come get you." She peeked over her arm and looked at him bashfully. He didn't say anything; he simply raised an eyebrow and extended his hand, inviting her back out into the world above the tabletop. She took his hand and climbed out. She now hid her face in his chest instead. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly, still cherishing her presence.

"At least he doesn't know who I am. For now. I assume he's intelligent enough to guess should he ever see us together. Oh God, I've never been so embarrassed." Charles chuckled lightly.

"I'm rather glad for it actually. I never much cared for the boy."

"He doesn't care much for you either by the sound of it"

"Well he never forgave me for seducing his mother. He was at the peak of his adolescent angst when I came along. And then Isobel and I spent the last year or so of our marriage making each other perfectly miserable. He never forgave me for that either."

"Poor lad, it must be terrible to have to hear from your ex-stepfather that your mother is traipsing around another country with a man you've never heard of and didn't bother to tell you she was leaving."

"I really can't believe she didn't tell him. That is most unlike her. Anyway, that's enough of that unpleasantness. Let's please get back to the perfect day we were having."

"Just fine with me."

They decided to cuddle on the sofa and Charles found them a movie to watch. The classics channel was playing the 1917 version of Cleopatra. The rest of their day passed in a blissful haze until after sundown when Charles received a call from Mary "Uncle Charlie?" came her tearful sounding voice.

"Mary, what is it?" he was panicking.

"Uncle Charlie I need somewhere to go, I can't call anyone else"

"And why would you, my girl? Come here at once- do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'm in my car. I can't really explain now I just- I just need somewhere to go." The last few words came out in sobs.

"Come here, don't worry about anything, just get here alright. We'll talk when you arrive."

"Okay" she sobbed and then hung up.

"Charles, what is it?" Elsie was wildly curious.

"It's Mary, something's happened, she's coming over now."

"Charles, I don't think I should be here when she arrives. Would you want your boss around if you were in that state?" He agreed reluctantly because he knew she was right. Mary sounded like she needed a safe place right now and that didn't necessarily include the company of her employer.

They both went into his room and dressed. He walked Elsie to the door and gave her one more loving kiss, promising to call her very soon. Once she had gone he sighed and waited anxiously for Mary to arrive. It wasn't very long at all until the front desk phoned about letting up one Lady Mary Crawley. He told them yes, absolutely and went to the elevator to wait for her. When the doors finally opened Mary looked up at him with swollen moist eyes and threw herself into his arms.

He held her while she cried, kissing her hair and telling her it was all going to be alright. He walked her inside and they sat on the sofa where she began to recount her story. Charles was a bit shocked at what he was hearing.

"I know I've disappointed you, behavior like this is not acceptable, I know that. Believe me I didn't go to his tonight expecting to end up in bed. I thought we'd have dinner and we'd flirt some more, maybe that was naïve of me but it's what I thought. And w- and then he just stopped moving" she sobbed again "and he wasn't breathing" another sob "I didn't know what else to do I called an ambulance."

"Which was exactly right" he held her hands in his not really knowing what else to do to try to console her after something so traumatizing.

"How can such a healthy looking man go so instantly from being completely alive to d-" she broke into sobs again. He hugged her to him and stroked her hair while she continued to cry. He cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep there.

After a few minutes of holding the sleeping Mary he found himself rather tired. He laid her down on the couch gently, put a pillow and her head and covered her with a blanket. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead and whispered once more that everything would be alright.

End Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Begin Chapter 7.

It was 7:58 on Monday morning and as Elsie stood in the ascending lift she thought of Tom for the first time since Friday. She laughed internally at her own irresponsibility. She supposed she'd just treat him as she ever had, the suspension was most definitely enough punishment for the poor lad. The doors opened revealing a cheery and coy looking Ethel. "A very good morning to you, Ms. Hughes."

"And to you, Ethel" Elsie said eyeing her suspiciously.

"How was your evening with Mr. Carson?" Ethel asked once Elsie was about to pass the reception desk.

"Very good."

"And the morning after?"

Elsie's expression changed abruptly.

"I rang your house. You didn't pick up all day."

Elsie tried to give her a disapproving look but couldn't keep a hint of a smile off of her face. Ethel smiled at her, making her fell like staying in this conversation any longer would be unwise.

"What did you need, Ethel?"

"Oh nothing in particular, Charlie missed you is all" Elsie immediately felt very sorry for not being around when little Charlie was asking for her, she loved that little boy.

" How is he? Is he feeling any better since Friday?"

"Oh yes, it looks like it was a twenty four hour thing, anyway, he has been for you all weekend."

"Bring him over to mine tonight, I'll cook you both dinner."

"You can't tonight, you've got that exhibition opening you said you'd go to."

"Oh that's right… the rest of the weeks booked too isn't it?" Ethel nodded nd they both looked disappointed.

"No wait, you've got Thursday free" Ethel corrected herself looking at the calendar on her desk.

"Oh brilliant, Thursday will be perfect. Tell Charlie I've been missing him too will you?"

"Of course" Ethel smiled widely and Elsie continued to her office hoping that Tom was present and had a latte for her.

She opened the door to find Tom sitting on the edge of the sofa, he perked up as she entered, it looked like he'd had his head in his hands. She felt bad for letting the poor boy stew in anxiety for nearly a week. She decided to treat him as if the whole thing had never happened, hopefully he would catch on that she wanted to forget about it and go back to normal. "Oh Tom, thank God. My coffee?" She inquired as she hung her coat on the rack by the door. And turned back to him with a smile.

He looked surprised and intensely relieved.

"Yes, Ms. Hughes" he picked up the cup from the table and handed it to her.

He still looked a little uncertain about where they stood.

"Anything important I should know?" She asked him. He looked scared. "Tom, for heaven's sake you're not in trouble anymore" she reassured him.

"No, it's not that, Ms. Hughes." He hesitated "It's just… lady Mary."

"What about her?" Elsie was worried now. How did Tom know something as wrong with Mary? He picked up a newspaper from the coffee table and handed it to her. The headline "Turkish Diplomat Dies In Bed With Aristocrat". "Oh my God…" Elsie felt her heart drop as she read. She flung the paper onto the floor and marched to her desk. She called Charles.

Once his secretary had put her through and his deep voice started to greet her she hissed at him "What the hell is this!"

"What is what, my dear?"

"Have you seen the newspaper, Charles?"

"No, I haven't actually, my paper wasn't delivered this morning" he complained. "Why?" She sighed and summed up the article for him with a heavy heart and a gloomy voice.

"My God…" She heard after a few seconds "That's why Gwen didn't give me the paper…" She heard him exhale an exasperate breath "the poor girl, she isn't going to leave the house for months." Elsie suddenly felt terribly guilty for only thinking of the possible negative effect on her ad campaign. She had forgotten to think of Mary as a vulnerable human being.

"Charles, is she alright?"

"She wouldn't say a word this morning. Barely got her to eat anything. She'll bounce back like she always does but I daresay a thing like this is… hard to recover from."

"I daresay it is." Elsie couldn't help imagining herself in the same position and how she would be if it had been Charles who keeled over in bed. She couldn't bear the thought, it was too horrible. "She wasn't serious about him was she?"

"No, not as I understand it. It was to be a first date, they hadn't known each other long. A mercy I think."

"I quite agree…"

"Elsie I know this could hurt your spring campaign-"

"No, absolutely not. Of course it's not the type of thing I generally want to be associated with but… things happen, Charles." She wouldn't dare dump Lady Mary now, not because of a spot of absolutely dismal luck. She felt guilty for having considered it.

"Thank you, Elsie" Charles sounded relieved and emotional "You don't know how much that means to me." They soon hung up in order to begin the damage control on their respective ends of the scandal's spectrum. Elsie and Tom discussed various possible approaches to the problem and determined nothing should be said at all until the autopsy report was released (Tom had told Elsie about the tabloid coverage and ridiculous foul play theories being printed by publications that were also running articles about the possibility of the prime minister being an alien and things like that).

Once they'd reached a decision there was a noticeably tense silence. After a few second both Elsie and Tom spoke at the same time "Look, Tom-"

"I was out line-"

.There was another brief silence.

"You go first." Said Tom.

"No, I think you ought to." Elsie replied.

"I just wanted to say that I was incredibly out of line, and nothing like that will ever happen again… and it's incredibly gracious of you to not have sacked me by now."

"Yes." Elsie began "It is. But, Tom you're not entirely to blame. I let our relationship become much too casual, I let boundaries get blurred. I like you, Tom and I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't be a detriment to lose such an efficient worker."

"Thank you, ma'am. I promise to keep my hands to myself and my head down from now on." There was a hint of humor in his voice. She smiled and they both laughed a little. The air in the office seemed much clearer now.

"If you don't mind my asking, Ms. Hughes" Tom began "I've been dying to hear about your evening with Mr. Carson." Elsie wasn't sure how much sarcasm he meant that with or where exactly their new boundaries lay but this question seemed moderately safe, she and Tom were, after all , friends.

"It went very well, Tom. Thank you for asking. " He looked as if he were about to say something but thought better of it. "What is it, Tom?"

"It's just that I… well I came by your house Saturday morning to apologize and you weren't home." Elsie blushed.

"I'm sure I was busy, Tom."

"Yes." He said while making a Trojan effort to not smile "I'm sure you were."

Tom left Elsie's office and sat at his desk not far away. He was happy for Elsie but as he sat at his only semi isolated desk he couldn't help but be a bit jealous Of Charles Carson. _*I hope the old man knows how bloody lucky he is*_ he sighed and started work on some of the tasks Elsie had given him. He had to keep his mind occupied with other things now, he had never really seen himself with Elsie Hughes but it still felt like defeat. However it wouldn't stop him flirting now and then.

Charles put down the phone and rested his head in his hands. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the press got ahold of this but he thought he'd have a bit more of it. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to turn back time and stop this whole terrible ordeal from happening, warn Mary somehow, keep her safe. His blackberry rang and the name Sybil flashed up on the screen. He was mildly confused while he answered the call, he never got the impression that Sybil had really liked him. "Helllo"

"Uncle Charles, thank God! Do you have any idea where Mary is? I've been calling her all morning but her phone is off."

"Yes, she's fine- well not fine exactly but she's at my flat, I don't think she's got any of her things so her mobile's probably dead."

"I'm so glad she's somewhere safe from this madness. I assume you know what's happened then."

"I do."

"I saw it in the paper on the train this morning. I've just come from trying to get to her flat, it's packed with photographers outside her door. Scum." Sybil sounded very angry indeed.

"I couldn't agree more. I'll try to send someone for her things later, someone the press won't care about. You should join her, I think she needs someone to talk to… I think you're far better company than I am right now. I'll phone and tell them to expect you."

"Thanks so much, I'll see you when you get home." And with that she hung up. He had no idea who he would send. Who did he trust that much? No one really. But Elsie… Then an idea flashed through his mind… no. Surely Elsie had him doing more important things. He couldn't bother Elsie with a thing like this. But with Gwen hiding from him he didn't really have a better choice. If Elsie could trust Tom he was sure he could. He swallowed his pride and picked up the phone.

Tom picked up his desk phone and heard Elsie's voice, "Tom, come in here please, I have an errand I need you to run". Five minutes later he was out the front door and on his was to Charles Carson's flat to retrieve lady Mary's keys. He would run as many errands as she needed him to as long as he still felt guilty. When he arrived at Mr. Carson's front door he knocked and waited patiently for_ *what was her name again… Sarah?* _When the door swung open what Tom saw before him took his breath away. She was beautiful. No. Beautiful was an understatement. He didn't know what to call her, words didn't seems to cut it.

"You must be Tom" said the angelic figure in front of him.

"Yes, I'm-" _*For the love of God what am I* _"uh- Elsie's Assistant. I'm here for Lady Mary's key." She smiled at him, reached somewhere behind the door and came back into view with a key and a list.

"Here's a list of what she needs and where to find it. If you can't find something just call me, my number is at the bottom"

"Thank you, my lady. I'll be back as quick as I can. " He gave her a polite smile and set off for Lady Mary's flat.

-TEXT TO ELSIE HUGHES: What is her name again? Lady Mary's sister.

-TEXT TO TOM: You've forgotten already? Why do you want to know? Is she pretty?

-TEXT TO ELSIE HUGHES: It would be terribly rude to call her the wrong name.

-TEXT TO TOM: Very pretty then. Her name is Sybil.

-TEXT TO ELSIE HUGHES: Thank you.

Mary's building was surrounded by a hoard of photographers and various journalists through which he passed relatively easily. He didn't have any trouble finding the things on Lady Mary's list, her flat was incredibly tidy but for a few pieces of crumpled clothing on her bedroom floor. Trying them on for her date he expected. He picked them up and hung them in her closet, he thought leaving them where they lay would be a terrible reminder for her to come home to.

He was back at Mr. Carson's door quicker than he expected to be and clearly quicker than he was expected. Lady Sybil looked a little surprised when she opened to door and found him there. "Oh, Tom. I didn't expect you back so soon. " Her comment came with a polite smile.

"It was pretty easy, getting through the press, being anonymous has its benefits."

"Gosh, don't I know it. Well thanks, Tom. We really appreciate this. Both of us."

"It was my pleasure, my lady."

"Call me Sybil." She extended her hand for him to shake.

"Sybil." He took her graceful hand in his.

When she closed the door he felt like he was walking on air. Never before had Tom encountered such a beautiful creature, not even in Elsie. Elsie was plenty striking but Sybil _*Sybil. Even her name is beautiful*. _Tom believed he may be falling love.


	8. Chapter 8

Begin Chapter 8

Thursday came around much quicker than Elsie was expecting. She woke up excited about finally spending some real quality time the closest thing she had to a family these days. She loved little Charlie so much and it had been a couple of weeks since she'd seen him, she thought it was a wonder that a two year old who hadn't seen her in that long still knew or even cared who she was. When she got to the office Ethel greeted her with an unusually large smile. "Good morning, Elsie!"

"Good morning, Ethel. What's got you so cheery?"

"Oh nothing… just knowing that I am employed by one of the most gracious and caring women on the planet."

"What do you need from me, Ethel?" As if on cue a very overwhelmed looking Tom came around the corner with a fussy Charlie in his arms. Ethel sprang into a hurried explanation about how one of the children was found to have lice and the daycare closed for the day but Elsie held up a hand to silence her. "It's fine, Ethel. I understand."

She reached for the red faced, teary eyed Charlie who reached his chubby little hands out for her and said what sounded a bit like 'nanny'. Elsie shot Ethel a look to which she replied quickly.

"I didn't tell him to call you granny, he's gotten the idea from daycare." She looked guilty all the same. Elsie kissed baby Charlie's tear soaked cheek and enjoyed the feeling of his short little arms hugging her around her the neck.

"I'll take him to my office. He can run around in there and make all the noise he wants." Said Elsie. Ethel thanked her and turned around to answer the ringing phone. Tom reached behind Ethel's desk for the diaper bag and followed Elsie to her office.

Once in her office Elsie wiped the tears off of Charlie's little face "There now, what are you so upset about?" Charlie just sniffed and looked at Tom who held up his hands and said.

"I didn't do anything. He just doesn't seem to like me." Elsie laughed a little and set the boy down so he could play. He immediately began to whine and grab at Elsie's skirt

"nannyyyyy" he moaned until she picked him up again. She sighed

"Well at least it doesn't sound like granny. I don't feel quite old enough for that yet." She shifted the boy to her hip and walked around her desk to take a look at the stack of new papers already waiting for her. After she sat down and settled in for work with Charlie on her lap it was only a moment or two before he got bored and squirmed free. He spent most of the morning throwing his toys at Tom when Elsie wasn't looking and then running giggling laps around the room with his still unsteady steps. Around about 11:30 Elsie's cell phone rang and the name 'Charles Carson' appeared on her screen.

"Hello" She said in an unintentionally silky voice.

"God it's good to hear your voice. I don't think I realized how much I would miss it after only a few days" Came his voice in return.

"The feeling is mutual-" just then Tom reentered the room with a sippy cup of water for Charlie who threw a toy car at his head and broke into hysterical laughter over it. "-Charlie, that is not nice!" Elsie scolded him "Oh, Charles can you give me a second?" she asked and didn't wait for his answer. She hurried over and picked up little Charlie and made him apologize to Tom then hurried back to desk suddenly remembering that big Charlie was still on the phone. She once again settled the little one on her hip and put the phone up to her ear. "Charles?"

"I'm here. Do you have another Charlie in your life you've failed to mention?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. He's Ethel's son, Charlie" she kissed his little forehead "and he's a handful."

"And he's got quite an arm" Tom commented nursing a small red lump on his forehead.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Tom" whispered Elsie away from the phone.

"Oh don't worry, I'm more impressed than upset" He said as he help out his hands toward Charlie. Charlie seemed to have decided that Tom was quite funny and went to him with a smile.

"Oh thank you" Elsie said in the same whisper. She then turned her full attention to the Charlie on the phone. "I'm sorry, it's been a bit more exciting than usual in this office"

"No, don't worry about it for a minute. I rather miss having children around, and anyway I feel rather guilty now, I called to ask a favor and it seems I'm making life harder for you on top of that."

"Oh hush, you silly man. What favor is it you called to ask?"

"Well it seems the girls need a girls only night and are desperate to have me out of the house. I Just wondered if maybe I could use it to my own advantage and take you to dinner."

"Oh that sounds nice… but I'm afraid I've got a prior engagement-"

"Oh, I di-" she cut him off.

"Before you go apologizing again, I'd like to invite _you_ to dinner. I'm cooking for Ethel and Charlie tonight and I'd love for you to meet them properly. "

"That sounds perfect. What time should I be over?"

"Well I wouldn't expect dinner to be ready much before 8 o'clock but if you like you can come over and help me cook. That way we can have a bit of time to ourselves before dinner."

"That sounds even more perfect. I like the idea of you looking quite domestic, does this deal come with pearls and a frilly apron?"

"Pearls" she laughed "You'll be lucky if I wear shoes. I plan to be entirely comfortable while I cook. I take my cooking very seriously, Mr. Carson."

"Even better. You know you're incredibly when you mean business." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"None of that tonight. It's to be completely family friendly."

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Alright, I'll see you at shall we say 7 o'clock?"

"Seven it is."

"Alright… Goodbye then…"

"…goodbye, Elsie." Neither of them were sure if saying "I love you" over the phone was quite appropriate yet.

Charles was quite certain he did love her, he had loved her almost as long as he had know her, and now he was also certain that she loved him. But was it time to start acting like a couple? These things were very confusing to Charles. He wished it could just be simple, simple enough to whisk her away and be married to her right now. He dreamed of taking her away to some remote exotic location, somewhere where they were the only people for miles. To make her his wife good and proper and spend the rest of his days making raucous love to her with no fear of bothering or being bothered by anyone else. He sat back and imagined his hands on her skin, thinking of the feel of her curves under his fingertips and what the soft full arc of her bottom felt like in his palms. He imagined her lithe hand smoothing over his chest and her fingers running through the patch of hair in the center. _**"**__*None of that tonight*"_ came her voice in his head. _*Fine* _He conceded to reason and went back to his work, feeling very distracted for the rest of the day.

At 7 o'clock he arrived at Elsie's door and as she swung it open his senses were overloaded with pleasant sights, smells, and sounds. She was listening to old jazz, her hair was down, and whatever she was cooking smelled heavenly.

He stepped inside and kissed her cheek. He couldn't help himself (as often was the case where Elsie was involved) he slid a hand around her back and pulled her by the waist into a dance to the tune of "Istanbul" (by The Four Lads). She laughed and let him lead her around the room. She was luckily in a playful mood, she wiggled her hips a little to the music and looked into his eyes, still smiling her delectable smile. He could feel his own smile there completely of its own accord broadening by the second. All too soon the song ended and he feared their moment would end. The obvious remedy to this was to kiss her, and kiss her he did. His arm around her waist drew her closer still while his other hand found itself sliding up the back of her neck and into her hair. The next song that played helped them to disentangle from one another (as far as their lips were concerned anyway). Harry Belafonte began to play "Jump in the line". They both broke into laughter and he pulled her into another dance. Her looked down and realized she was barefoot so he kicked off his shoes which made her laugh even more. He twirled her out, holding onto her hand, she twirled back into his arms with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they continued dancing that way. They were both still giggling, Charles couldn't remember ever being so happy, and again the song ended but this time gave way to a slow French tune ("C'est Petits Riens" by Stacey Kent) and he found himself kissing her again, her back still to his front and his hand caressing her jawline and neck.

Their lips broke free from the kiss and Elsie said "You know I'll never get dinner made at this rate." He placed one more little kiss on her mouth and let her lead him into the kitchen. She had something simmering in a pot, several filets of salmon and an array of vegetables on various cutting boards.

"This looks wonderful, Elsie. What have you got going?"

"I've got fennel risotto here" she pointed to the pot "and I'm working on the ginger scallion crust for the salmon" she pointed to the cutting boards "and I'm thinking a bitter green salad should go nicely, what do you think?" He kissed her neck "I think" and another kiss, closer to her jaw "that you have exquisite taste" and another kiss just below her ear. He continued kissing his was down her jawline to her chin and then worked his way to her lips in tiny gentle pecks, finishing off with a proper lingering kiss on her perfect lips.

They eventually got to the cooking portion of the evening, chopping and mixing, and finally putting four filets of perfectly coated salmon into the oven. Elsie poured them each a glass of zinfandel and Charles instinctively pulled her against him once more, they swayed gently to "Summertime" by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, Charles sipped his wine and Elsie merely held hers while she rested her head on his chest. Nothing had ever felt so good; every moment with Elsie was superlative. He didn't understand how he had ever gotten on without her. He kissed the top of her head then rested his own there. It was only a few moments before the doorbell rang.

Elsie grudgingly pulled herself away from the all-encompassing warmth of Charles' embrace to answer the door. She set her glass on the counter, anticipating picking up little Charlie. She let Ethel in and hung up both her and little Charlie's coats. They headed into the kitchen where Charles was removing the risotto from the stove top. Elsie introduced everyone properly. She expected Charlie to hide behind his mother's legs but instead he simply looked skeptically at Charles then reached for Elsie. She obliged, as always, and picked him up. Ethel sighed "You really must stop spoiling him, Elsie, I don't even carry him that much anymore, it's only when you're around he gets like this."

"Oh but how could I tell him no? Look at this face." She grabbed Charlie's little cheeks and kissed them both." he returned the kiss in a rather wetter way, leaving a bit of spit on her cheek. She smiled and wiped it away "it's amazing how much less cute it is to get slobbered on once they get older." Everyone laughed a bit at that. Charles poured Ethel a glass of wine and everyone moved into the living room while they waited for the food to be ready, Elsie grabbing a tray of cheese and grapes from the refrigerator first (cheese already cut as she didn't the little one getting hold of anything sharp).

They all sat, talked and snacked, Charlie occasionally holding out bits of cheese to his mother or Elsie. They would accept and thank him, which made him smile and laugh. He eyed Charles suspiciously for a few more minutes before he climbed down from Elsie's lap. He grabbed a grape from the tray and walked over to Charles, holding the grape out for him to take.

"Oh thank you, Charlie" said Charles as he took the grape from the tiny extended hand. Charlie watched him until he put it in his mouth. Charles ate the grape and made an over the top "Mmm" sound which elicited a shriek of laughter from little Charlie who immediately ran to Ethel and buried his face in the couch next to her lap, still laughing.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Carson, he must really like you!" said Ethel "He never warms up to men like this."

"You should see the state of Tom after what he had to go through for approval."

Added Elsie.

"Oh gosh, I do feel bad about that" said Ethel looking guilty.

"Oh don't be silly, Tom can handle it. He thought it was quite funny."

Elsie looked over at Charles who was picking up little Charlie so he could sit in his lap. Little Charlie had a few grapes in his hands. He picked out one and showed it to Charles who remarked that it was a very nice grape indeed. Charlie then shoved the grape into Charles' mouth. Charles didn't miss a beat, he chewed and swallowed the grape with the same over the top "mmm" sound and an approving raised eyebrow, which once again made Charlie, squeal with laughter. They repeated this until Charles had been force-fed every grape Charlie had in his little hands.

The oven buzzed indicating that dinner was ready. Elsie hurried to the kitchen and set the food out on the pristinely set table. Everyone took their seats around the large wooden table, Elsie placed Ethel at the head of the table Charles on her left side and herself at the right. Charlie didn't want to be separated from Charles but Ethel insisted he made far too big a mess when he ate and he had to sit in her lap and Elsie was not in possession of a high chair. Dinner passed with light, amicable conversation and very few food spills. Once plates had been cleared Elsie offered dessert. Everyone accepted. She retrieved a cake dish from the refrigerator and served everyone a slice of cheesecake. Ethel's plate was kept at arm's length so that Charlie couldn't reach it and distribute it about the table. He bounced in Ethel's lap trying to desperately to reach the plate between the little bites Ethel was feeding him. Elsie looked over at Charles while Ethel fought to keep Charlie away from the plate. Charles was looking at her with a small smile on his lips. They made eye contact and the way his gaze changed Elsie's temperature rise.

Soon she was hugging Ethel goodbye and Charles (at little Charlie's insistence) helped Charlie button up his coat. She kissed them both on the cheek and waved from the door as Ethel drove away. She walked to the sofa where Charles sat and settled in next to him. He leaned back, put up his feet and pulled her with him. She laid her head on his broad chest and draped her leg over his. She absentmindedly undid the top buttons of his shirt and played with the patch of hair in the center of his chest while she listened to his heartbeat and the quiet jazz that was still playing. They had both intended to do much more that night but found that it was all too easy to drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep from that position.

End Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry that it's been about 65 years since I've update. Writing during the summer has turned out to be much more difficult than I expected. Hope you like it, and not that I deserve reviews at this point but they are still highly valued! Love you all!

Begin Chapter 9.

At six in the morning Charles' internal clock woke him up. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and work out why one side of his body was warmer and heavier than the other. Once he looked down at the woman on his arm everything made sense again. He hugged her close to his body and found absolutely no motivation to get up. Nothing at work needed his immediate attention, perhaps the great workaholic, Charles Carson would for the first time ever play hooky. Nope. He couldn't do it. The more awake he became the more reason crept into his head. Being in love, while the best thing in the world, was no reason to miss work or to shirk one's responsibilities. He really should leave quite soon, he didn't even have any proper clothes with him. He began to try to slip out from beneath Elsie without disturbing her.

Elsie felt Charles' chest move beneath her cheek and popped awake. She was a little disoriented and groggy. "Charles, where are you going?"

He paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I really must get going soon, I'll be late for work."

Elsie's heart dropped a little. "I suppose we both ought to be off for work soon." She sat up to allow him some space to move, all the while trying to ignore the heat she always felt in her center in the morning.

When they were both upright Charles pulled her in for a lingering kiss. When he pulled himself away he found his resolve to go to work crumbling rapidly. Totally without permission the words "Elsie, I don't want to go to work" slipped out of his mouth. She hugged him around the neck and nuzzled his hair.

"I don't want to go either." He felt so solid and warm and he smelled so lovely, she never wanted to let him go. His hands moved to her waist and began to travel up her body. He wanted her so badly, she was so soft and warm and she smelled so lovely, he never wanted to let her go. He held her tight for a moment before giving in to his better judgment.

"We both know I can't miss work. I just can't."

Elsie sighed

"No, of course you can't, and I suppose I can't either". They both rose from the couch and shared a long, lingering kiss in front of the door before Charles left. To soften the blow they agreed that she would come to the hotel and meet him for lunch.

Elsie dressed and headed for the office. Ethel wasn't at the front desk when she arrived so she went straight to the workroom. She spent the morning sketching and poring over bolts of fabric; she did love her work. As much as she loved her job, Charles was on her mind all morning. The feel of him, the smell of him, the sounds he made while sleeping, all mixed with the frustration that had been simmering in her since she woke kept her distracted. She found herself growing more impatient every time she looked at the clock and found it was not yet time for her to leave. She must have looked a bit edgy because Tom interrupted her at about half past ten and asked "Anything wrong, Ms. Hughes? Only you seem a bit… restless"

"Nothing, Tom, I'm just fine." Tom was clearly unimpressed with her answer and she could feel him staring at her. Elsie looked up to find him smirking.

"I hope Mr. Carson knows what a lucky man he is." He said before he walked off. Elsie let out a somewhat exasperated breath; she hoped she and Tom weren't on the slippery slope back to any real impropriety. *_Probably not. Stop being so oversensitive*_ she thought. Maybe she felt guilty about how much she actually missed their playful banter? She and Tom used to have so much fun at work and now, honestly it was a bit dull. Really since she'd clarified their boundaries it should be safe now. Shouldn't it? She'd think on that later, because in spite of the ever present thoughts of Charles she was actually getting quite a bit of work done and didn't want to jeopardize potential productivity.

She had two more impending photo shoots with Lady Mary in the coming weeks, one of which was to take place at a hotel just outside Edinburgh. She wondered if Charles might like to join them; she'd have to be sure and ask him at lunch. In the meantime she sketched out a draft of a particularly sleek sleeveless dress she was thinking of adding to the spring/summer collection. When 11:45 finally rolled around she abandoned her pencils and hailed a cab to the Carson hotel.

Once in the hotel lobby she proceeded to the front desk and told the girl "My name is Elsie Hughes, Mr. Carson is expecting me."

"Of course." The girl answered smilingly "Right this way." The girl led her to the service elevator, entered a security code on a pad by the door and instructed Elsie to push the penthouse button. As Elsie stood in the elevator she was a bit surprised to remark that she'd never actually been in Charles' office.

When the elevator opened Mr. Carson's assistant, Gwen, greeted her "Hello, Ms. Hughes. Mr. Carson's office is this way."

"Hello. Gwen, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is"

"It's nice to put a face to the name. Mr. Carson speaks highly of you." This put a wide and rather beautiful smile on Gwen's face.

"Oh gosh, does he really? Well that's nice to hear. We all think very highly of him here" Gwen put a hand next to her mouth and mock-whispered "and I'm not just saying that because I have to, he's a really great boss, very fair."

That was her Charles alright, she loved to hear people speak well of him, it made her feel a bit proud _*That's my man*. _Gwen led her to a rather impressive set of large oak doors. She knocked on one and opened it "Mr. Carson, Ms. Hughes is here " and moved aside to allow Elsie to enter.

The office was spacious and had a set of very large windows behind Charles' very large desk (on which there was a place for everything and everything in it's place). Charles rose with a smile from behind his desk and closed the wide space between them. He took Elsie's shoulders in his big hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I have one question" he began "would you prefer a tent on the roof or are you going to allow me to show you off in the restaurant downstairs?"

"Show me off? Well how can I resist such flattery, Mr. Carson?"

"Gwen, will you tell Beryl that we'll be eating downstairs so she has time to prepare, I don't want to put poor Daisy's nerve's at risk if I surprise them again."

Gwen nodded and closed the door on her way out. "My Chef has a bit of a temper, and my sous chef, poor girl, is usually on the receiving end of it." He moved in close enough to kiss her "How shall we pass the time while they prepare?"

Elsie grabbed his tie and pulled him in close "Can't you think of anything, Mr. Carson?"

"Nothing a gentleman would suggest." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Elsie laughed and batted his chest, she wouldn't tell him that was exactly what she wanted.

Downstairs in the restaurant they were seated near a window that overlooked the busy street below. Charles pulled out her chair for her like the gentleman was he was before he took his seat. Elsie watched his impressive body descend and completely failed to keep her thoughts pure; the image of him naked and lowering himself on top of her flashed vividly into her mind. "I'd ask you what you wanted" he began "but I think Beryl will be insulted if we don't have the chef's special." Elsie laughed a bit

"Well the last thing I want to do is insult the woman who'll be cooking my food."

"Speak of the devil" said Charles when a very petite redhead emerged from the kitchen and made her way toward them. When she reached the able Charles began joking with her "Beryl, really, don't you have better things to do? Why not let the wait staff do their jobs?"

"You make the waiters nervous, Mr. Carson" she said without missing a beat "I'm trying to keep the hotel's insurance costs down." Charles laughed a deep, beautiful laugh. "And anyway, I needed to ask before I pushed the chef's special, which" she took the time to make eye contact with both of them "is delicious" she continued in a very matter of fact tone "at you to ask if your date" here she turned to Elsie "is a vegetarian."

"I am not." Replied Elsie graciously.

"Thank God." Beryl replied cynically but jokingly.

She left them in peace and Elsie looked over to find Charles staring at her dreamily. "What?" She asked with a smile and looked away from his gaze, suddenly feeling very shy.

"You're just beautiful."

"Thank you, Charles." Elsie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and it seemed Charles was having the same problem. He reached for her hand and stroked the backs of her fingers with his thumb.

"Elsie what do you say to taking the rest of the day off?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll make it up to you next time, I promise!**

Begin Chapter 10.

"That woman" said Elsie after their plates were cleared "Is an artist".

"I know" said Charles, proudly. "What do you say we have her box up desert and we take it on a picnic?"

"A picnic? Really?"

"Really. It's a beautiful day, I've got a beautiful woman, I've gotten nothing at all done this morning and I don't expect to be less distracted this afternoon, not after only less than an hour of your company. Let's do it. You don't have anything urgent to attend to do you?"

"Not at the moment, no… but Charles, it's Autumn, it's too bloody cold for a picnic."

"I'll have to stay very close then won't I?" She could see the excitement in his eyes; he looked so childlike she didn't have the heart to turn him down, even if she had wanted to.

"Go on then," she conceded. He looked so happy. He got up from the table and kissed her forehead on his way to the kitchen. He came back with a white paper bag that had ribbon for handles and looked to have a box in it, and two cups of cocoa. *_Even the doggy bags are posh, this man doesn't understand the word overkill*_

Charles had gotten Gwen to bring them a blanket and call a car to take them to Hyde park. They walk for a bit before Charles saw a tree he liked and set out the blanket underneath it. He leaned against the tree and Elsie leaned against him so they could keep warm. She handed him a cup of cocoa and took a sip of her own. "Charles, this is exactly what I want to do every day for the rest of my life." She mused. Charles chuckled and kissed the top of her head

"And you didn't want to come" he teased her.

"But I know you. You don't do a thing if you're not sure you can make it go well. Who better to picnic with than a perfectionist?"

"You know, that's not true."

"Oh?"

"No, when I told you I loved you, I was sure you were going to turn me down flat. I've never been so scared in my life."

"I don't think I'd ever been so happy to hear anyone say anything as I was when you said that. Funny, it seems like months ago now doesn't it?"

"It does, and yet" he wrapped one arm around her waist and hugged her closer "still as new as if we'd only just met." _*When I'm around you I feel like a randy teenager* _

Charles opened the box and retrieved two plastic forks from the bag so that he and Elsie could enjoy whatever Beryl had packed for them. It was a beautiful slice of coconut cake. "Oh that woman is a witch, I swear it. This is my favorite dessert. I don't think I've ever told her that this is my favorite dessert."

"I'll have to watch out for her." Elsie teased "Or she'll be seducing you out from under me with food."

"If memory serves, you could give her a run for her money."

"Oh, I'm alright, but this" she took a second bit of the cake "Is marvelous."

Charles reached into the box, scooped up some frosting with his index finger and dabbed it on the end of Elsie's nose. Her expression changed instantly to one of total surprise, she looked at him with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. She looked so adorable like that. "Charles!" she managed after a second. Before she could say more he suppressed his chuckling and kissed the frosting off her nose.

"I'm sorry" he continued to chuckle, "I don't know what came over me." He wiped away the last little bit of frosting with a napkin and kissed her lips. "But you should have seen your face. You are so adorable" He placed a few more small kisses on her lips before kissing her outright.

"Oy! Shouldn't you be in a home, old man?" came the obnoxious voice of teenage girl, followed by the giggles of her friends. They had stopped walking and perched on a bench to harass passersby. Charles looked up and smiled at them genially.

"I've escaped." He called back "And what's your story? Shouldn't the wardens be looking for you?" Charles' tone remained buoyant and playful. The girl laughed and responded with a flirtatious smile "Nah, mate, they'll never catch me." She winked at him "a couple of rebels we are." Charles laughed. The girl's friends started walking away so she blew a kiss at Charles and followed them.

"God, Cat do you have to flirt with every man you meet?"

"Not every one," she said "just the sexy ones."

Charles looked at Elsie to find her staring at him with one raised brow. "just the sexy ones" she quoted "I can't believe you just flirted with a school girl"

"Elsie, I did not flirt. She flirted. I was just being polite."

"Polite" Elsie scoffed "You're an old flirt, Charles Carson. I've accepted and so should you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"In my defense, Elsie she probably wasn't a school girl. I doubt that lot has seen the inside of a classroom in quite a while."

"Oh that makes it better" she laughed.

They finished with their dessert and folded up the blanket. During the stroll back to the car Elsie remembered to ask Charles about Scotland. "Mary and I should be headed to Scotland for a second photo shoot soon, assuming she doesn't need to cancel. Would you be interested in coming with us? It'll only be two or three days but we'll be shooting at a lovely castle hotel, and it could be quite fun when we're off duty." He smiled so broadly she thought his face might crack.

"That sound like the best idea anyone has had in a long time. I think she needs to get away for a while, and she needs to get her mind off of this horrible business. I know, I shouldn't even ask but would you mind terribly if I brought Sybil along?"

"Of course not! I like to mix business with as much pleasure as I can" she added jokingly. She chose not to mention that Sybil would keep Tom pleasantly occupied, she wasn't sure exactly how Charles felt about Tom.

When they were near the car Charles asked "Where shall we go from here, my love?"

"I don't know…" Elsie pretended to think about it, she knew exactly what she would suggest "we could go to my house and watch an old movie, I hear the classic channel is showing old Theda Bara films today"

"I'm surprised you know who Theda Bara is."

"Oh, I get about, Mr. Carson, I get about."

He opened the car door for her and allowed her to slide in ahead of him.

Once in Elsie's living room She told Charles to make himself comfortable on the couch while she sought out the remote. She found it and went to sit next to him, but felt his hands on her hips, pulling her into his lap instead of the space next to him. She sat down as lightly as she could manage, not as lightly as she would have preferred but the shift in her weight had not been her decision. She fell backward a little bit, in essence falling into his arms. When she looked up into his eyes he smiled at her and said, "I couldn't help myself."


	11. Chapter 11

Begin Chapter 11.

She felt she should reprimand him but she didn't feel like that was completely fair seeing as it was more or less what she wanted him to do. "This was your plan all along wasn't it? You never intended to sit through a movie." Charles smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Elsie kissed his forehead and then his lips. She situated herself in his lap so that she was sitting upright. She Put her arms around his neck and kissed the end of his nose. He kissed her lips and ran his hand up her thigh. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair while they kissed and the heat at her center returned in full force. Charles wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight and his other hand found a firm grip on her upper thigh. Charles felt a buzzing in his pocket and tried to ignore it. It buzzed again. He tried to ignore it. It buzzed again. Elsie pulled back a bit and asked him "Are you going to do something about that? It's rather annoying."

"It is. Isn't it?" He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He was about to press ignore when the number on the screen caught his eye. It was most peculiar to get a call from that number after so long. Whatever it was sure he was sure he didn't want to deal with it now; he pressed ignore and dropped the phone on the couch. Elsie's lips welcomed him back with nearly intoxicating warmth. Her hand stroked the side of his face, gently lulling into an Elsie filled haze.

The phone vibrated again and Charles was pulled out of his haze; he looked down and saw the same number again. What could they want badly enough to call him twice? He pulled away "Elsie, I'm sorry, I think I have to take this." She slid off of his lap and settled into the couch, a little bit disparaged but tried to ignore it. Charles answered the call and walked into the kitchen, speaking in a hushed voice. She was getting a bit concerned. Could it be Mary? How could she have gotten herself into trouble again so soon? She waited on the sofa, not quite sure what to do with herself. The playful mood they'd been in was clearly gone now and the apparent seriousness of that call was making her wonder if any mood at all was salvageable at this point. Charles returned from the kitchen looking like he was trying not to look worried. Elsie stood up and asked "What's wrong, Charles?"

"it's just" he hesitated "I have to go now. I'll call you later, I promise." He kissed her tenderly and stroked her cheek then he was out the door and Elsie was standing alone in her living room trying not to feel very very rejected.

The next morning at the office she and Tom double checked all the travel plans (flights, cars, rooms at the hotel, etc.) and made sure to account for Sybil as Lady Mary had beaten Elsie to the punch and called this morning to ask if she could go, using the excuse that Sybil had become a PA of sorts for her, at least for the time being. Elsie thought that was a good enough excuse and said yes. She wanted to contact Charles and ask him if he still thought Scotland was a good idea, but after yesterday she thought she'd better let him come to her. There wasn't much time though, they'd be leaving in a few days. Tom noticed that she seemed a bit preoccupied. She knew he was worried about her because he brought her a hot chocolate hallway through the morning. "Thank you, Tom. That was very thoughtful of you." He merely shrugged and smiled at her. But when he continued to look at her after her first sip she gave him a questioning look. He returned it with no small amount of cheek. She gave him yet another questioning expression to which he replied "You tell me."

"Tom…"

"Don't Tom me, Ms. Hughes, something's the matter. What is it? Is it anything I can help with?"

"No, Tom I don't think it is. But I appreciate your wanting to help." This seemed to allay him just slightly.

"Alright, but if it turns out I can help… You'll tell me?" He could be so sweet when he wanted to be.

"Yes, Tom. I will" She smiled at him, a saddish but still warm smile.

The day of departure arrived and Elsie still hadn't heard from Charles. Tom had been especially nice to her the past few days but it wasn't quite enough to put her nerves at ease. She wanted desperately to know what sort of bad news could take Charles completely away from her for this long. _*Isobel?*_ The thought had wandered in and out of her mind at least once a day. If Isobel needed him he would feel duty and honor bound to be there for her. Elsie just couldn't see what she would need that Charles would be so secretive about. Now she worried for Isobel's sake; if it really was a problem with her then it was a bad one. She considered asking after her when she saw the girls, just to give her some clue. But the person she should be asking after, if she were asking them, was Charles. She didn't want to ask them about Charles; she wasn't sure how she felt about anyone knowing he had walked out on their afternoon together and not spoken to her since. After all, if something were wrong with him, illness or terribly odd behavior at home, the girls would mention it, surely.

They met Mary and Sybil at the airport, from that point on, she had lost Tom's attention completely. Mary seemed to notice the apparently mutual infatuation as well because, when they were seated on the plane, she mentioned it. "Oh dear, we shall both have to look out, lest we be left with no assistants."

"I think you're right." And a small laugh was all Elsie could really manage at the moment; every time she opened her mouth she wanted to ask about Charles. She was being silly, and she knew it; he was a grown man who could handle his own affairs, if he wanted her to know he would tell her. She trusted that, at least, in time he would want her to know. She knew she needed to give him time to handle whatever it was, she knew all of this intellectually, and yet she worried. It was only that he, himself, had looked so worried, and he had refused to say anything. _*I should have pushed harder for information* _she thought.

"Something troubling you, Elsie?" Mary inquired.

"Oh nothing much, I think."

Mary kept looking at her like she wanted to say something but hesitated for a moment, then finally "Is it anything to do with uncle Charlie? Do you happen to know where he went?" Elsie looked at her in shock

"He didn't tell you?" Elsie was more confused than ever "Where he went?"

"No, and honestly Sybil and I have been worried… do you know something?"

"I… I don't know anything. I figured he must have told you."

"No. Now I'm really worried. He left in such a rush; we didn't get a proper goodbye. He just left a note saying that he would be back in a few days."

"Back? Where's he gone?"

"No idea." Of course Elsie knew that Mary had no clue; she had already said so. _*He left?! And just where in the hell did he go? Why couldn't he tell anyone?* _Elsie had decided to call him as soon as they were settled in at the hotel.

After they landed, made their way outside the city to the castle hotel they'd be staying and working at Elsie dug out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She found Charles' name and pressed call. She stood with the phone pressed to her ear, waiting for his voice to soothe her nerves. After two rings it went to voicemail. _*He ignored me? He ignored me.*_ She was not only worried now; she was offended. She immediately called him back only to hear it ring once this time and go to voicemail. Well, she was pissed off, but now she knew he was alright, alright enough to actively ignore her calls. He would have quite a lot of explaining to do when he got back. She threw her phone at the bed and decided to take a hot bath before dinner. She undressed and donned her dressing gown while she waited for the bath to fill. She began turning the thought of Isobel over and over in her mind. Once again, she knew on an intellectual level that she was being ridiculous but she just couldn't stop herself.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, completely forgetting her state of undress. She opened to see Tom whose jaw dropped just slightly as he caught sight of her. The air that rushed past her as she swung the door open had brought her attention to her somewhat loosely tied dressing gown. She felt her cheeks redden a bit as she hurried to tighten the cloth around herself. She looked back at Tom, with the coolest, sternest face she could muster (which was rather good, actually). "Can I help you, Tom?"

"I uh, this" he held up her small leather carryon bag "the bell boy put it in my room, I thought you might… want… it." The poor boy was blushing even more than she was. She took the bag

"Thank you, Tom. Is that all?"

"That 's all." His expression was stony but his skin flushed pink. She smiled, politely, and closed the door, trying not to feel very, very embarrassed. She really needed that bath now. As she emerged her body in hot, rose scented water she told herself she would not worry about Charles. Now that she knew he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere, she felt she might be able to get some work done here.


	12. Chapter 12

Life has been crazy of late (school, new job, etc). I'm sorry it always takes me like fifteen years to update but I am now writing my ass off trying not to fall behind again (no promises, as I said, crazy life). Here is the next installment, I hope you like it!

Begin Chapter 12

The morning after they arrived at the hotel everything for the first session of the shoot was set up in the greenhouse. Mary was fussing over her breakfast; Sybil had brought her a croissant and sweetened her coffee with real sugar. "Sybil, I can't just eat things like that. Some of us aren't so flippant about our weight."

"Was that aimed at me?"

"It wasn't _aimed _anywhere, Sybil darling. If you chose to take it personally, that's hardly my fault."

"Fine. I'll have the coffee and croissant. You may get your own breakfast. "

Elsie, who was standing about ten feet away and facing the opposite direction, thought Sybil handled it rather well. She was glad that Tom's taste was refined enough to pick the more diplomatic and reasonable sister. Not that he needed her approval, but she did approve of Sybil Crawley. Mary was all dressed and ready to go, with exception to the fact of her missing breakfast. Gene was fussing with his camera, doing things Elsie did not begin to understand. As she stood waiting her stomach began to growl, calling her attention to the fact that she, too, had missed breakfast. Hotel staff had been cleared from the greenhouse so there weren't any around to ask. She didn't see Tom, or Sybil for that matter, and supposed he was otherwise engaged. She decided to head inside and fetch a bit of fruit or something to tide her over. Once inside she still could not find a single hotel employee. She wandered into the dining room, which was currently empty, and found a small continental breakfast setup. The selection, she had to admit, was rather disappointing. No fruit or proteins anywhere in sight, but several bread options, coffee, and tea. She poured herself a cup of tea and popped a slice of bread into the toaster.

She leaned against the counter, her back to the food, and let her mind wander back to Charles. She was not precisely worried about him anymore, or jealous, or suspicious; she was simply confused. She only wanted an answer from him. She only wanted him to tell her, to give her a good reason for running off without a word. But she would not contact him again; he would have to be the one to contact her. She's determined that she was being ridiculous in thinking for any length of time that Isobel was the cause of the trouble. She knew Charles better than that, and she knew that he would never betray her. She couldn't say she had any idea what it was he was up to, but if it did involve his former wife it was certainly not in a romantic way. She supposed it was best that he hadn't been able to come with them to Scotland. It wasn't a holiday; it was work. She needed to get her head out of the clouds and stop acting like a love struck schoolgirl. Elsie began biting her lip while she stood and reflected on all of this. She had been so deep in thought that when a large figure slammed the door open and rushed past her she was quite frightened and confused.

He had shoved her out of the way causing her to lose her balance and end up on the floor. He grabbed the full pot of coffee and emptied it onto the area around the toaster. It seemed that a napkin underneath it had caught fire and sent a considerable amount of smoke floating to the ceiling and out into the hall. Charles set the pot down with a thud and looked at her like she was insane while she stared at him in shock. "Elsie, what the _hell _are you doing!?"

"I was just making myself some toast." She answered in a very level, matter of fact tone. Charles' look of incredulity and concern deepened every line of his face in a hilarious manner. She was still angry at him and couldn't resist her desire to agitate him just a little more "Would you like a piece?"

Once the smoke had been aired out and the repairs to the counter settled with a large check everyone seemed to be in a mood to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Elsie had barely acknowledged Charles once the hotel manager came in to see what the problem was and she continued ignoring him until the whole matter was settled and Charles finally pulled her into the deserted library and begged her "Elsie, I came all this way to see you; please stop ignoring me!"

"Charles, I don't know what to say to you!" She nearly yelled at him.

"Then please let me explain!" He whispered fervently.

"Fine!" she hissed at him "Explain yourself! Explain why you left me without a word and let me stew in worry for days! Explain why you ignored my calls! Explain to me just why in the hell you're here!" She regretted being so unkind. Hadn't she determined he must have had a good reason? Hadn't she been deciding to stop letting her emotions rule her when it came to Charles? He looked so crushed and guilty when she scolded him that she wanted to pull him to her chest and kiss his face, but she didn't. She wouldn't touch or kiss him until she was satisfied with his explanation.

He took both of her hands in his and began to explain. She fought the urge to pull away, she was angry but she didn't want the sadness on his face to sink him any deeper. "Elsie, what I have to tell you is one of the most shameful parts of my history." He looked at her hands while he spoke "You see…" she could hear that it was painful for him to even begin " Early on in my career I had a partner. His name was Charles Grigg. We opened a sort of… nightclub together. I secured the investments and he did most of the planning. I was very foolish and very greedy when I was young. I did the books, he did the managing, and everything seemed to run smoothly for a while." Elsie was very interested in the direction of this story; she knew so little about Charles' life before they met. "After a while, and I'm ashamed to admit it, a very long while I finally asked him about the money that seemed to go missing every month. St first it just looked like a few oversights at the bar, nothing to be too concerned about, but over time the same steady amount kept disappearing and when I asked him about him he became very tightlipped, and suddenly had some very important appointments to keep. When I began to investigate and question the staff I was horrified to discover that not only had money gone missing, but quite a bit more was coming in that ought to have been in the first place." He had brought himself to look at her face now "Charles' clumsiness in trying to satisfy his own greed had led me down a trail of breadcrumbs to discovering the alternate business he had been running under the umbrella of our establishment…" He took a deep breath here and looked down again as if he just couldn't bring himself to say it to her face. "There were…there were women. Several women who frequented the club under his direction… women who had come to the club to… " he was having trouble finding the words "…find work… to find a very particular kind of work. Charles had been taking an unfair cut of their profits as well. He called it his management fee." Charles spat the words, clearly the whole idea made him sick to even consider. "Well I got out of business with him and did my best removing any trace of myself from the records. I shut the club down and cut ties with everyone. It had been enough for a very long time, but he started it up again in America. He had opened another nefarious club and was using my name." He was looking at Elsie again. "The call I received when I was with you; the call that required my immediate and complete attention was my lawyer informing me of the whole situation. I flew to Chicago to confront him myself. Seeing me and hearing what I had to say scared him so badly that he ran off. He emptied his bank accounts and has been off the grid for days. I have he authorities on the lookout for him so I knew there would be no point in my remaining in America, especially when he was almost certainly gone. And now" he took a deep breath "I'm here explaining myself to you and hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He looked into her eyes as if he were expecting another scolding.

She sighed at looked into his eyes "Charles" she was exasperated "_Why _couldn't you just _tell _me that? Tell me _anything? _Why did you make me wait for days hearing nothing? You've no reason to be ashamed; you've done nothing wrong. Wrong has been done to you, my love. Why would you feel the need to hide that from me?" Charles looked at her as if he wanted to say something but had nothing. She sighed another exasperated sigh. She stroked his cheek and then gave in and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He rested his forehead against hers and asked "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, Charles. I suppose you are. As long as you promise not to keep me in the dark like that anymore. My love for you isn't shallow, you know; it can't be driven away by the news that the great Charles Carson has made a mistake." She caressed the end of his nose with the end of hers. He felt so foolish and so full of love for his sensible, kind, affectionate woman, he kissed her again. And again. And once more just as lady Mary opened the door to the library "Oh there you are. Gene is panicking without you. He needs your input on a couple of his more avant-garde ideas apparently." Mary declared as if she hadn't just interrupted two people having an private moment. Elsie and Charles separated and began walking to the greenhouse with Mary. Mary slowed her pace and dropped behind Charles to take Elsie's arm and whisper in her ear "I thought you were done setting fires for the day, but by the look of him I'd say you're not."

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Begin Chapter 13

Charles stood at the back of the greenhouse with Sybil, occasionally chatting and laughing. Mary, as usual, flowed musically in front of the camera. Her stark coloring against the greenery in the backdrop was inspired. The shooting schedule had been pushed back and pushed back all year. They were shooting late fall and early winter now and it would all need to be printed by the weekend. Running an increasingly successful business on her own was turning out to be more than Elsie could comfortably manage. But things would seems a little easier now that she had Charles to lean on; when he wasn't being foolish and doing things in secret he was such a pillar of strength.

When it came time to shoot the coats the whole production was moved outside to capture a bit of rolling scenery and a few castle exteriors. Charles watched Mary and talked a bit with Sybil. He had never been as close with Sybil as he was with Mary, but he felt just as protective of her. "I' just saying, Sybil, don't limit yourself."

"And how would seeing Tom be 'limiting' myself?"

"I'm not sure that I would say that seeing Tom is the problem exactly" yes, actually he was "I just don't want to see you dive into anything head first-" she looked like she was going to interrupt him there, but he pushed forward "as you have a tendency to do" he insisted "and find that isn't as good as you thought it was"

"Well..." Sybil seemed like she was considering what he had said "I'm not sure you and I see this quite the same way. I don't think I'm being unreasonable. And anyway I thought you liked Tom."

"I do. I like him very much as Elsie's assistant" another fib, he did not. Sybil laughed an incredulous laugh.

"That is such bourgeois attitude, Charles. I can't believe even you still think that way! Listening to you and my father talk is like being back in 1912, I swear it!"

"I rather think they did things with style back then. Don't you?"

"Oh yes indeed!" their rapport had become a mix of real argument and comic jabs "You'd have looked very stylish dressed as a butler! You forget, Charles, how much harder it was the common man to work his way up back then. You and Tom would have been on the same professional level, you'd have had no right to disapprove of him."

"I'm sure that being a butler would have suited me very well. And I'd still have worried for you, and I'd still disapprove of you cutting yourself from what may well be better options for your life."

"I haven't cut myself off from anything, Charles. That's what I don't understand. All Tom and I have done is talk."

"But you do like him?"

"He seems certain that I do. He is dreadfully full of himself" She conceded.

""Dreadfully." Charles repeated, thinking not all of Tom's behavior toward Sybil as he said it. He couldn't stand the idea of a cocky personal assistant, who was so free with his hands, moving in on Sybil. She was an innocent if ever there was one; he just wanted to protect her. He probably always would.

It occurred to Charles that since Elsie had been the one to originally invite him up here he hadn't actually booked a room of his own. He looked around and didn't see Elsie, he took this as his opportunity to go and hope there was a room available so that in case she no longer wanted his company in her bed he wouldn't feel presumptuous and stupid for not having made other arrangements. He excused himself and went on his way to the front desk. He was nearly there when he rounded a corner and came face to face with Elsie. She smiled at him. God how he missed that smile; it had only been a few days and it had felt like a lifetime apart from her. "Where are you sneaking off to, Mr. Carson?" she gave him a playful reproaching look.

"I... I was just headed to the front desk."

"Oh?" she looked interested and ready to be amused.

"I… well to be honest I was going o see about booking a room." He wasn't sure what the expression on her face meant now.

"Oh." She was trying to conceal a certain amount of disappointment that she hadn't been prepared to feel "I see."

"Unless…"

She raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to continue "Unless you still… like the idea of sharing…" he trailed off, wanting to leave her room to decline just in case he had misunderstood her.

"Charles, If you want your own room, then by all means get it." This was the voice she used when she thought he was getting too fussy. But he didn't want to be reasonable; he wanted to be with her.

"Elsie, I wanted to have gotten my own room in case it turned out tonight that you were still angry with me. I do not want to sleep alone. I don't want to be apart from you anymore." His words didn't touch Elsie so deeply as his voice did; the sincerity and weight in it wrapped itself warmly around her heart.

"Of course I'm still angry with you. That doesn't mean I want you gone." She looked at him with loving and incredulous eyes. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a kiss. "Before dinner" she released his tie "bring your suitcase up and we'll get you all sorted out."

The rest of the day passed, for Charles, in a happy haze. Charles was relieved to discover that he hadn't ruined things after all. The girls seemed happy enough to see him, even Sybil. Mary hadn't said much to him since he'd come back, but she had been working most of the day so he tried not to read into it, he just felt lucky to be there, lucky to be with the women he loved.

When they lost the light in the late afternoon everyone packed up and went inside to relax before dinner. Charles asked the front desk to send up his suitcase before he followed Elsie upstairs. In the privacy of the room she stepped out of her heels, making her even more petite, this made Charles grin in amusement. From behind her he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She leaned into him. She did so love when he showed her his affectionate side. She intertwined her fingers with his at her waist and looked back at him. They exchanged a warm look before Charles caught her lips in a kiss that told her of more than affection. His departure had left them both hungry for one another. Elsie felt the warmth of Charles' other hand; he undid the top button of her blouse and slipped his hand beneath it. His palm lay flat on her chest just feeling her heart beat; he missed this. It had been far too long since he had felt her heart beating, felt the warmth of her body, and the softness of her lips. A knock on the door rattled through the room. Charles groaned as he pulled away from her "Don't move." he told her in a low voice before he answered the door. Elsie smiled as she obeyed; playing his games could be terrific fun. She listened to his exchange with the bellboy, to him shutting the door, and to him returning to her.

He was quite happy to see that Elsie hadn't moved from the spot, this might mean she was in a playful mood. He pulled the collar of her shirt aside, baring her neck and collarbone, which begged to covered in warm, slow kisses; he would not deny them. He took his time kissing his way from her ear to her shoulder. He had taken the liberty of undoing buttons of her blouse as it became necessary. Elsie ran her fingers though his hair, dying to have her hands on more of him. The delay was anguished bliss, his lips on her skin, his hands making her bare but not touching her yet, her hand only able to stroke his hair, it was all building a familiar fire in her. He undid the last button of her blouse, pulling it from its neat tucking under her skirt and peeling it away from her body. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and his fingers poised at the zipper of her skirt. He paused, piquing Elsie's curiosity, desire, and frustration. She heard the quiet swishing of fabric as he pulled away from her to remove his jacket. She stayed still because she was still playing with him, as he was with her. He was beginning to take far too long for her taste and she heard more quiet rustling of fabric as he rolled his sleeves to the elbow. Before she knew it he had grabbed her around the waist and was sitting her down in the armchair next to them.

He bent to kiss her lips before he knelt on the soft carpet in front of the chair. He slid his hands behind her knees and pulled her forcefully forward. A slightly shocked Elsie fell backward against several throw pillows and the soft back of the chair. Charles' hands still held her knees; he kissed each knee tenderly before pulling them away from each other as far as her skirt would let him. He smoothed his hands up her thighs, catching the hem of her skirt with his thumbs, pulling it up. Elsie reveled in the warmth of his touch. His fingers found the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down and off. His hands on her calves brought her legs up and apart. He kissed her legs while his hands held her shins. Finally she felt his breath at her center; her heart was beating fast with anticipation, her most intimate parts craved him. The moist heat of his breath stoked her desire; nearly making her moan with longing. She felt his lips first, and then his tongue. Both of her hands began to caress his neck and play with his hair. Charles drew Elsie's tender flesh between his lips, sucking gently at her folds, and teasing them with the tip of his tongue. He began slowly circling her entrance with his fingers. He was both quenching and building a bonfire that had been burning in Elsie since he last touched her.

His middle and index fingers steadily applied more pressure as they circled her entrance; she felt their touch deep within her already. While Charles' tongue began to tantalize her little bundle of nerves his fingers slowly pushed inside of her, continuing their circular massage. She rested her feet on his shoulders while his free hand squeezed her breast. He began to spread his fingers apart inside her and change his rhythm. He sucked her folds into his mouth again, this time sucking a bit harder; he played with them, tasted them, kissed them, and licked them. He was driving Elsie into a quiet frenzy, and when he turned his concentration back to the hard pearl of flesh that ached for his attention he felt her body tighten around his fingers and her fingers tighten their grip on his hair. Her whole body tensed and her breath caught. He felt her tense form lift slightly off of the chair inadvertently pushing her sex even closer against his mouth and his hand. Elsie's flesh convulsed around his hand and quivered against his tongue while a silent orgasm overtook her.

Charles continued to kiss her and carefully caress her after her orgasm subsided. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh before he lowered her legs to the ground. He looked at his beautiful love, in the calm of satisfaction and could not resist her. He slid his hands under her back and pulled her up for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with both appreciation and deep love.


	14. Chapter 14

The typos, MOTHER OF GOD, please excuse the horrendous draft I posted this morning. I hope I've caught them all now.

Begin Chapter 14

Elsie's skirt had been abandoned near the chair, Charles' trousers were not far away, and now both he and Elsie were unbuttoning his shirt. Once Charles was undressed he reached behind Elsie to unclasp the last article of clothing still between them. Free of barriers, he pulled her body to his and kissed her again. _*I could spend the rest of my life doing nothing but kissing this woman and never tire of it*_ He caressed her face and her neck, running his fingers down the length of her arms before taking a hold of her and pulling her onto the bed on top of him. They settled themselves in the center of the bed with Elsie's legs on either side of Charles' hips. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other for months, each moment of contact fueling their hunger for the next. She smoothed her hands over his chest while his took their time appreciating the curve of her bottom. Feeling rather bold, Elsie sat up on Charles' thighs and looked at her man. He was so very beautiful. He had the kind of body that she thought was ideal for a man; it showed that he was strong and healthy, but not vain.

She bit her lip to stop herself leaning over to kiss his chest; she wanted to have a really good look at him. She had waited so long to have him, and every time they'd made love they had both been too preoccupied with touch to take a step back and really look. Her fingertips moved with her eyes, slowly down his torso. She trailed through the patch of hair in the center of his chest, the softened outline of his ribcage, and over his belly. Her confidence began to falter when she reached patch of black hair below his navel. She felt like such a novice when it came to this; she wasn't sure how she should touch him. She began tentatively, her touch light and slow, she felt his heat against her fingertips, and the smoothness of his skin would never cease to amaze her. The backs of her fingers trailed down the underside of his length. He breathed out heavily, a low rumble coming from his throat. That sound alone would be enough to get her going.

She moved up his body, and with his help, situated herself so that they fit together perfectly. He felt delicious. She leaned down to kiss him once again. They moved together, slow and steady, finding their rhythm. They were still so new to each other. He let her take the reigns this time, allowing her to do exactly what she wanted, learning what that was. Her movements became gradually quicker, causing a slight sheen to appear on her forehead. Her face contorted with pleasure and her movements became quicker still. Charles' hands took root on Elsie's hips. Her hands steadied her by clasping to one of his arms, and the sheet next to his head. Her breath was coming quick and shallow, she's found the perfect rhythm and was careening toward another release. She had been a second away from crashing into it when the hands on her hips tightened their grasp and forced her to stop. "Charles!" her voice was between scolding and begging. He rolled them over, and whispered in her ear "Not yet, my love." Charles sat up on his knees, having his look at her body now. He drew a little circle around her belly button with one finger. Then, placing his palm against her skin, he smoothed his hand up her belly to cup her breast. The delicate curves in his hand made him feel as if he were handling a fragile and sacred treasure. And wasn't he? Sacred, she was, fragile, he almost laughed to himself for she certainly was not.

She relaxed under his touch, reveling in the warmth and strength of his hand. It was so strong, but so very gentle with her. His fingers caressed her throat, then curved around the back of her neck, pulling her just slightly upward as he came down to meet her mouth for a kiss. He gently fit their two bodies together again and balanced his weight over her. He moved much slower than she would have liked, but his strokes were long and deep, building the tension in her body into a new need. He put one arm under her head, holding her opposite shoulder, cradling her close. He never wanted to have to stop kissing her again. She smoothed her hands around his ribcage to his back, feeling his muscles move under his skin. The heat in her center was the most intense it had ever been. With each stroke he caused the heat to intensify and spread; it was grabbing ahold of every muscle in her body and overtaking her brain.

Charles' breath began to come in shorter burst accompanied by deep groans. With his free hand he cupped her face and neck, his head fell to the side of hers as his strokes became a little harder and just a bit quicker. The heat at her center had formed an electric connection with the base of her neck and soles of her feet, and it was now radiating to every part of her body as if it were traveling by lightning inside of her. She became acutely aware of his body; his muscular thighs pressing against her legs, the particular weight of his body on top of hers, the firmness of his grip on her shoulder, the heat of his breath on her neck and in her ear, and especially the girth of him inside of her. Within seconds her nails clamped down on his back as her every muscle was seized by pleasurable heat. He sent wave after wave of pleasure into her, eliciting a low, throaty moan and an inward breath that bordered on a scream. He held her head to his shoulder, somewhat muffling her sounds as his own release took him over, making his last few thrusts into her body hard and urgent.

They lay next to each other, bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat, chest rising and falling dramatically, hearts pounding their ears. Charles looked over at Elsie while she recovered. Her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed, her whole body glowing pink , her beautiful chest rising with each breath, one graceful hand draped over her waist, and knew that no woman on earth could ever compare to her. She was his Helen of Troy, the woman he would fight and die for if the occasion ever called for it. He marveled at her beauty, and even more so at how countries hadn't fallen because of it. In his eyes there was none superior, he could not fathom any man being content with any woman who was not Elsie. She was only missing one thing, one tiny detail that would make her absolutely perfect. That elegant hand on her belly needed one very large diamond ring. He had wanted her to be his for as long as he had known her. Back when they first met he couldn't possibly have afforded a ring she deserved, even if he had been free to give it, and she free to receive it. Now, however, he found himself in a position to be able to choose a ring that just might do justice to the woman who wore it. He covered her hand with his, and pulled her into his arms. Her back against his chest and his leg between her legs felt exactly right.

This was what his whole life had been missing; the company and the touch of Elsie Hughes. But she wouldn't be Elsie Hughes very long. He would soon right the wrong done to them by years of timidity, and turn Elsie Hughes into Elsie Carson. He knew it would be hard, he knew their lives were both so busy, and often kept them on different continents, but these moments of shared peace, even the times, he knew would come, when they enraged each other, and screamed for less pleasurable reasons, would make everything worth it. If she didn't love him then she wouldn't bother being angry with him. But for now, she wasn't angry anymore; she was smiling peacefully in his arms. He kissed her shoulder, and his eyes inadvertently fell on the clock on the nightstand. He gave her neck one last nuzzle before he said "I believe we'll be late for dinner, my love, if we don't get up now."

End Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merry Christmas, everyone! (especially you wee lamb!)_

* * *

><p>Begin Chapter 15<p>

December 23rd

Elsie was massaging her temples when Tom knocked on the door and poked his head in

"Elsie?"

She looked up and smiled warmly at him "Yes, Tom? "

"I just wondered if you were going to be leaving any time soon seeing as you have dinner with Mr. Carson on your schedule for half an hour from now."

She looked at the clock in disbelief

"And so I do." She replied in a mildly surprised voice. "Oh I can't believe it's gotten so late. What are you still doing here, Tom? Go home already!"

"I knew you'd be here until the last minute. I couldn't leave you on your own now could I?" Elsie slipped her coat on and she and Tom walked out into the work room. Elsie stopped in her tracks, the work room, which had been covered with tiny fabric scraps for days while everyone had been working on overdrive filling all the custom orders was now spotless.

"Tom!" she gasped and beamed at him.

"I told you, I'd tried to be useful." He said with a smug voice and bashful face. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek; their relationship had been involving into a new kind of friendship, one that was more appropriate to their respective situations. Their easiness had been restored, and that was quite enough to make them both happy.

Elsie left the warm quiet of the building and walked out into the cold, windy night. She took a second to breathe in the crisp winter air, and take in all the lights. London at Christmastime was really something to behold, but her quiet appreciation of the season was interrupted by the low rumble of someone clearing his throat. She turned her head in the direction of the familiar rumble "Charles, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you, milady." Charles had been standing near the door. and now stepped forward, holding his hand out for her to take. She couldn't help but smile at him and his slightly ridiculous over romantic gestures. "What would you say to walking to the restaurant? It's only around the corner… and you did" he got a little sheepish "you did mention that you love Christmas lights…" he trailed off. She slipped her hand into his stood on her tiptoes to cup his cheek and kiss him. She was quick about it, neither of them was much for public displays of affection, at least since that day in the park. They'd been so new to each other then, and so full of raging lust, though, she had to admit that her desire for him hadn't grown any weaker. She was simply more in control of herself now that she knew what to expect when he came around. "I'd love that."

Hand in hand they strolled down the road in the direction of the restaurant. The lights, the cold air , and the large warm hand of her man were making for a truly lovely atmosphere. "I hope you don't mind, I've booked us a private room at the restaurant."

"Do I mind? Why would I mind that?" she said with a laugh in her voice

He merely chuckled in response. When they reached the restaurant, a cozy, quiet little place, he gave the hostess his name and she led them to a door near the back.

She stopped Charles on the way in and asked him "Mr. Carson may I have a moment?"

"Yes. Of course."

Elsie stood inside the room and waited while Charles talked to the girl in hushed tones just outside of it.

"I just need to double check the timing of the courses" the girl told him. They stood there and hashed everything out to guarantee the smooth running of the evening.

Once satisfied with the certainty of their timing scheme he joined Elsie in the room.

"What was that about?"

"Oh she wanted to make sure we um…" _*We what? Oh don't give yourself away already!* _"weren't allergic… to any of the food. I told her we weren't."

"I see…" Elsie said suspiciously. He was terrified that she was going to ask more questions, but she simply looked at the menu.

"I thought we might have some champagne."

"Champagne?" she smiled "What are we celebrating?". He knew she wasn't looking for a real justification for champagne. She knew something was up, and she was enjoying it, trying to coax the surprise out of him. She knew he was a terrible liar. But he wouldn't give it away, not this time. This had to be perfect. I anything in his life ever had to be done to perfection it was tonight.

"Well I don't know about you, Ms. Hughes" he said, picking up the wine list "but I am celebrating life. I'm going to drink champagne and eat good food with a wonderful woman because life has been unimaginably good to me. And I'm going to celebrate hope; the hope that my life, and yours will never have to be separate again." _*Where did that come from? That was almost good. That was borderline very romantic. You may not ruin this after all* _

"Charles, you try to hide it, but you" she said wearing an adoring expression "are quite the romantic so and so."

"One of a dying breed, my love." They shared a chuckle over that just as the waiter came in to take their drink order. Charles ordered them a very nice cuvee and an appetizer. All through dinner Charles seemed nervous and alternately very distracted from and completely engrossed in their conversation. Elsie was jus about to comment on it when she was distracted by the muffled sound of a familiar yell "I knew you were dozy, girl, but I thought you could get it together for one night!"

She looked at Charles, whose eyes had widened significantly "That sounds like Beryl."

"Yes" he forced a laugh "it does doesn't it… that is very odd indeed. Would you like another bite of this?" he asked, nervously offering his plate. Elsie looked at his uncertain face and considered his strange behavior, she accepted the bite of his food to appease him, and pretended to be distracted from the sound that was most definitely Beryl Patmore reprimanding her poor underling, Daisy. _*No!*_ she thought _*No of course it isn't that, that's completely impossible… isn't it?* _

The plates were cleared, and she and Charles were left alone in the room, which now seemed full of tension. _*No. Impossible*_ she kept thinking it, trying not to get her hopes up about something she hadn't even thought about seriously before tonight.. But that was just it; now that she had thought about it her stomach felt full of fluttering butterflies, and her head couldn't stop swimming with gown colors that presented an elegant alternative to the white she wouldn't be wearing *No, most definitely not white* she nearly chuckled as she thought about those few days in Scotland, and all of the sleep they neglected trying to make up for lost time.

"Elsie" Charles said in an uncertain voice, reaching across the table for her hands. She placed her hands in his, and smiled at the feeling "Yes?"

"We have known each other for a very long time" he paused and took a breath "and we- well I… I have been in love with you for almost every single day of it. I'm quite certain that when I saw you for the first time I knew that my life was changed. I didn't know immediately that you would be the love of my life, but I knew that you would never allow me to forget you." He paused again, unsure if what he was saying was making any sense. He decided it didn't matter anymore, she knew him completely, and he knew she had worked out by now what he was going to ask, so he had better just get on with it. "You know that I never did; hardly a day went by when I think of you. Pathetic as it is, I used to sit at my desk plotting ways to try to bump into you, engineering reason we would need to see each other, searching desperately for any reason to be near you. And then when New York presented me with an opportunity to have you nearer, to give me some hope of a regular interaction with you, I have to say, I didn't think I could be happier." He was looking at her beautiful hands, so small in his own. He couldn't bring himself to look up quite yet; this was becoming more emotional than he had been prepared for.

"What I mean to say is" the sudden shakiness in his voice surprised him. He cleared his throat before looking up into her eyes; they were shining and completely focused on him. He couldn't quite read her expression other than the encouragement in it for him to continue. "What I mean to say is that, for me, there is no greater joy in life, and no prize more precious than to have you with me." He let go of her hand so he could retrieve the ring from his pocket; it was his mother's ring, and had been her mother-in-law's before her. He slowly slid the ring on to her finger as he continued, "So will you, Elsie Hughes, please do me the incomparable honor of becoming my wife, and never allowing me to live without your partnership and your love ever again?"

The tears that been blurring her vision as he spoke finally rolled down her cheeks as she gave her watery answer "You've never been without my love, Charles Carson, and whether you want to or not you will never be without my partnership ever again." They both laughed in relief. Charles couldn't contain himself, he stood up from the table and took Elsie's face in his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and then kissed her lips, for the first time, as her fiancé.


End file.
